Un démon et sa douce sorcière
by Kotias
Summary: Ya rien, ici ! T T donc je m'occupe de remplir ce vide il n'y a pas assez de Hirumamo alors, en voilà !
1. L'ultime victoire

L'ultime victoire

_**L'ultime victoire**_

Ils concouraient contre Gakuen Alexanders et étaient menés de quinze points, 26 à 42… Pourtant, l'équipe était heureuse, ils étaient les premiers à réussir à marquer autant de points contre eux… Hiruma esquissa un sourire et annonça la prochaine tactique… Ils se mirent tous en position offensive et le sourire simple du démon se transforma en sourire diabolique et il rit sous sa cape, passant sa main gauche derrière le dos et indiquant un chiffre. Ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui froncèrent des sourcils mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

- Seeet ! annonça le lycéen. Hut ! Hut ! Hut ! continua-t-il en tendant les mains vers la balle que lui avait envoyé Kurita.

Lorsqu'il la réceptionna, il la porta à son côté droit, attendant que son Eyeshield vienne la chercher. Le jeune homme l'empoigna et commença à courir droit sur son adversaire, celui qui se considérait comme le vrai Eyeshield 21 tandis que le démon mit lui aussi ses bras en protection, prit son élan, sauta sur le dos de son fuckin' porc et prit appui sur ses épaules pour aller encore plus haut et loin ; il atterrit face à la quaterback, qui fut surprise. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux regardèrent ce qui se tenait dans ses bras croisés ; la jeune femme suivit son regard et ses yeux se dilatèrent alors que son rival se mettait déjà à courir vers la zone en-but.

Il se retrouva face à trois opposants, mais les passa sans grands problèmes par deux spins et une feinte pour finalement arriver à la zone visée, marquant ainsi un touchdown ; Musashi fit un kick leur donnant encore un point ; ils en étaient maintenant à 33-42. Encore neuf points… en trois minutes. Quelle idée de faire un kick…

Hiruma sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé comment gagner… en commençant par un Devil Bat Bullet.

Ce fut le silence total, tous approuvaient ce plan, excepté une personne ; Musashi avait fait attention à un mot en particulier…

- « En commençant »… ?

Le démon le regarda avec un air malicieux.

- Oui, en commençant, fuckin' croûton, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Le Devil Bat Bullet ne sera qu'un leurre. En fait, fuckin' crevette… je vais d'abord te donner la balle, mais dépêche-toi de me la rendre. Ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les instructions durant le match. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un receveur à courte, moyenne et longue distance, ajouta-t-il en fixant les receveurs l'un après l'autre, leur désignant d'un simple regard où ils seraient. Ils hochèrent de la tête et tous se mirent en position.

Yamato était songeur ; qui donc ne connaissait pas la ruse légendaire de Hiruma ? Personne. Et personne ne pouvait prévoir ses tactiques non plus. C'était terrible, ils étaient pris dans les mailles du filet qu'il avait dressé autour d'eux. Après avoir discuté avec ses coéquipiers, ils allèrent se placer face à leurs adversaires.

- Seeet ! Hut ! Hut ! Hut ! cria Hiruma.

Il reçut la balle qu'il laissa à Sena, qui continua droit devant lui, laissant croire qu'il protégeait le ballon. Yamato se rua sur lui, se laissant prendre au piège. Quand il vit que le sprinter n'avait pas la balle, il observa Hiruma, qui avait un sourire diabolique… et qui préparait un Devil Bat Bullet. Tous foncèrent sur le quaterback, dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

- Medium Pass ! hurla-t-il en regardant Taki.

La balle partit… loin. Très loin. Sena continuait par ailleurs à courir, car Yamato l'avait laissé pour se jeter sur Hiruma. Taki attrapa la passe dans un « A-ha-ha ! » retentissant puis commença à courir, tandis que Sena arrivait et lui prit finalement le ballon pour continuer la route vers la zone d'en-but à la vitesse de la lumière, qu'il atteignit deux secondes plus tard, au grand étonnement de tous les adversaires, qui avaient tous plaqué Hiruma, lui-même hilare.

- Comment as-tu fait pour… Rien n'indiquait tout ce plan ! fit Yamato.

- Le plan n'a pas été défini à l'avance, Yamato, sourit le démon.

- Mais comment…

- Les yeux.

- Les yeux ?

- Les yeux.

Yamato n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment, par un simple regard…

- Vous êtes finis, ajouta Hiruma.

- Comment ça ?

- Avez-vous déjà essayé d'arrêter un kick de Musashi ?

L'équipe adverse en resta sans voix. Il leur dévoilait son plan…

Les Devil Bats eurent encore un point par le kick de Musashi puis ils se réunirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hiruma ? On a encore deux points à rattraper et deux secondes ! explosa Juumonji.

- Un kick vaut combien de points, l'aîné ?

- Trois points, pourquoi… ? Attends, tu veux faire un kick ?

- Évidemment, quoi d'autre ? Musashi est le Magnum des 60 yards, après tout…

- Combien, Hiruma ? demanda l'intéressé.

- 59 yards exactement, sourit le démon. Ça devrait aller, non ?

- Mouais…

- Allez, prouve-moi que tu mérites ton surnom, fuckin' croûton.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te garantis rien.

- Tu ne vas pas **essayer**, tu vas le **faire**.

Après cette petite discussion, ils se remirent en place tandis que les Gakuen Alexanders ne pensaient plus à la probabilité d'un kick, surtout d'une telle distance. 59 yards, c'était bien trop. C'était pourquoi ils s'attendaient à la course de Sena.

- Seeeet ! Hut ! Hut ! Hut ! cria Hiruma, recueillant la balle qu'il mit en place pour le kick, surprenant les adversaires.

- Non, c'est faux. C'est une parade… souffla Yamato.

Pourtant, Musashi se jeta à moitié sur le ballon en hurlant, son pied le frappa violemment et l'espoir des Devil Bats partit vers le but, 59 yards pus loin. Tous suivirent le ballon des yeux, époustouflés.

- Une chose est certaine, Musashi. C'était le plus beau, dit Hiruma. Même s'il ne rentre pas, nous pourrons tous être heureux, heureux d'être arrivés à 2 points derrière cette fabuleuse équipe.

- Oui. Rien que pour ça, il faudra être heureux.

La balle continuait à survoler le terrain, fonçant au milieu exact du but.

- Ça rentre, conclut Hiruma.

- Ou pas… enchaîna pourtant Yamato.

Hiruma le regarda, incrédule, puis tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la balle… qui allait droit sur… le côté intérieur de la barre ! Le ballon allait tomber à l'intérieur de la zone d'en-but… Mais il sourit.

- Ça me va, répondit-il.

- Hein ?

La balle frappa de plein fouet la barre et tomba vers la zone d'en-but, provoquant immédiatement les larmes chez les Devil Bats… sauf chez deux personnes.

- Attrape cette fuckin' balle, la crevette ! hurla Hiruma.

- Quoi ? lança Yamato en se tournant vers le sol…

Sena se trouvait dans la trajectoire du ballon et l'attrapa au moment où il allait toucher terre, faisant ainsi un… touchdown.

Les Devil Bats avaient gagné 46-42 ! Yamato tomba au sol, dépité.

- Co… Comment ont-ils… ? Quand ont-ils… ?

- Parfois, il faut savoir se résigner à ce genre de choses, lui dit sagement Karin. Même quand on a du mal, il le faut.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? On a perdu !

- Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Et dis-toi qu'eux, c'était leur rêve que d'en arriver là et de nous vaincre. Nous, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus un tel rêve.

- Tu veux dire que leur rêve les a aidé à gagner ?

- Oui, ce rêve les a poussés dans leurs dernières limites à tous. Ils se sont entraînés dur pour nous vaincre et leurs efforts ont payé, c'est tout. Nous étions peut-être trop sûrs de nous, sûrement même.

Les Devil Bats se ruèrent sur Sena, qui se fit d'abord massacrer le dos par les coups de pieds congratulateurs des trois « frères Hah-hah » puis se fit jeter dans les airs. Ce fut le cas pour tous, excepté Hiruma, Musashi (ces deux-là avaient catégoriquement refusé) et Kurita (le côté arrière des cerveaux de chacun le leur avait rappelé à temps, ils préféraient ne pas finir à nouveau écrasés par ses 150 kilos).

Hiruma se mit à l'écart et s'assit sur un banc, la tête baissée. Mamori fut la seule à le remarquer mais préféra le laisser tranquille.

Le démon savait pertinemment que c'était fini pour lui. Son père l'attendait… Il serra les dents alors que quelques gouttes tombaient… la pluie avait commencé à tomber, se mêlant à l'eau des yeux du lycéen.

- C'était l'ultime victoire… les amis.

Note : 59 yards fait environ 55 mètres


	2. Terrible révélation

_**Terrible révélation**_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie des joueurs, pour se rendre dans leurs vestiaires. Il ouvrit son casier, et y découvrit une enveloppe, qu'il ouvrit. Le premier mot le fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils, ça suffisait déjà pour savoir qui lui avait écrit…

« Youichi, je t'ai laissé le billet.

D'ailleurs… félicitations pour ta victoire. Tu leur fais confiance, et ça se voit, bravo.

Ton père »

Il regarda encore dans l'enveloppe et y vit le billet, qu'il eut immédiatement envie de déchirer –pourquoi pas, d'ailleurs ?–. Il ne fit que soupirer et le rangea dans la poche de la veste qu'il venait d'empoigner. Puis il se changea, n'étant pas d'humeur à rester plus longtemps. Au moment où il allait partir, il entendit le commentateur l'appeler, le priant de venir sur le terrain.

Il ferma les yeux, sans pour autant bouger.

- Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? lui demanda quelqu'un derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Depuis quand es-tu là, Musashi ?

- Depuis deux petites minutes.

- Je ne peux pas continuer… Allez vous faire féliciter sans moi…

- Ce n'était pas toi qui un jour avais dit que tu avais hâte de voir les Gakuen à genoux devant toi ?

- Oublie ça… Je… Dis aux autres de ne pas me chercher… conclut Hiruma, les larmes aux yeux en se remémorant toutes ces années.

Puis il partit en courant, ne voulant pas montrer cette eau menaçant de couler à chaque instant. Musashi le laissa partir, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas insister avec son ami. Il tourna les talons et rejoint le reste de l'équipe.

- Et Hiruma ? demanda Kurita.

- Laissons-le tranquille, il est parti, inutile de le chercher, lui répondit-il.

L'équipe revint donc vers leurs adversaires vaincus, la mort dans l'âme, malgré les circonstances. Ils se mirent en ligne face à leurs opposants, chacun face à celui qui lui correspondait ; Karin se retrouvait devant… le vide. Une grosse goutte de sueur perla sur son front, tandis que les autres se serraient la main.

Monta serra la main du fils de son idole et sourit. Son sourire lui fut rendu et il alla voir « Honjô-sama » pour le féliciter d'avoir élevé un tel fils.

……………………………………

Tous étaient en train de s'entraîner, malgré la fin du championnat ; il ne fallait pas qu'ils se relâchent. Hiruma avait disparu depuis maintenant une bonne semaine, ça en devenait inquiétant.

À la fin de la journée, Musashi averti l'équipe de son intention, à savoir aller voir son ami là où il habitait. Il partit donc du lycée et se dirigea vers l'est de la ville (je n'ai pas choisi cette direction pour rien, car Est est égal à Gauche). Il marcha longtemps, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus l'emmenant dans la rue où habitait le démon. Il resta dans le véhicule pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant qu'il ne s'arrête dans la rue à laquelle il devait descendre. Après avoir traversé la rue toute entière, il arriva devant un immeuble, dans lequel il entra. Il monta les marches jusqu'au sixième étage et tourna à gauche pour s'arrêter devant la porte 66 –et où se trouvait une immense affiche de publicité pour le football américain–, à laquelle il toqua. Il entendit un grognement sourd et quelqu'un s'approcha d'un pas lourd. Cette même personne ouvrit la porte et observa son visiteur d'un regard vitreux.

- Qu'es' tu fous là, fuckin' croûton… ? soupira-t-il.

- On n'a plus le droit de venir voir ses amis, maintenant ? lui demanda Musashi.

- Pfff… Je sais pas… J'te dis tout de suite, je viendrais pas à l'entraînement…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu si démotivé, tout d'un coup ?

- Toutes manières, je vais bientôt me barrer, alors à quoi bon continuer ? demanda-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Musashi resta devant cette saleté de porte encore longtemps, interloqué. Puis il prit un bout de papier et un stylo et y écrivit quelques mots, avant de faire glisser la feuille sous la chose qui aurait bien pu lui prendre son nez. Une fois cela de fait, il repartit chez lui, toujours songeur.

Le lendemain, tout le monde vint le voir et lui demander des nouvelles de Hiruma.

- Il va bien… répondit-il sans pourtant avoir l'air certain de ce qu'il disait.

- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais ? lui dit Mamori.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, pas besoin de raconter… répondit Musashi.

Il se dirigea vers le club-house, faisant signe à Kurita, pour qu'il l'accompagne.

- J'ai demandé à Hiruma de venir à onze heures ici pour éclaircir certaines choses…

- Musashi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Hiruma m'a dit qu'il allait partir…

- Heeeiiiinnn ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que je veux mettre au clair…

Ils étaient maintenant devant le bâtiment, onze heures s'approchaient. Hiruma arriva les mains dans les poches, en habits de tous les jours.

- Salut, s'exclamèrent Musashi et Kurita à l'unisson.

- 'lut… soupira le démon.

- Allons à l'intérieur, proposa le kicker.

Ils se rendirent dans le club-house. Une fois que Kurita eut fermé la porte, Musashi questionna son ami…

Pendant ce temps, Mamori et Suzuna devaient déposer des paquets au club-house. Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, Mamori tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais soudain elle entendit Musashi poser une question qui la tétanisa :

- Alors, Hiruma… Pourquoi veux-tu partir, et surtout où ?

« Non… Hiruma-kun… va partir ? Est-ce pour ça que Musashi, ce matin… » songea-t-elle.

- Mamo-nee, ça va ? lui chuchota Suzuna.

- Ecoute…

Les deux jeunes filles collèrent leur oreille contre la porte :

- Je repars là d'où je viens, à savoir les États-unis, répondit Hiruma.

- Et… pourquoi ? continua Musashi.

- Pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite.

- A qui ?

- A mon meilleur ami… Mon père a été chargé de m'y ramener dès que j'aurais terminé mes études au lycée…

- Et… Mamori ? demanda Kurita, anxieux.

« En quoi est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi ? » pensa la nommée.

Hiruma sourit.

- Elle ne va pas en crever, dit-il, amusé.

- Mais elle t'aime ! s'énerva Musashi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'enflamma Hiruma. Elle a l'air bien avec son mec… ajouta-t-il, une once de tristesse dans la voix.

- Il suffit de la voir… elle s'inquiète toujours pour toi, elle est la seule à rester avec toi lorsque que tu es blessé…

- C'est son boulot, le coupa le démon. En tant que manager, elle…

Il fut coupé par le poing de Musashi.

- IDIOT ! Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est l'amour ?

- Si je ne le savais pas, je ne pourrais pas dire que j'aime cette manager de malades, répondit le blond en se massant la joue.

- En tout cas, le proverbe « L'amour est aveugle » est bien vérifié chez toi…

- La ferme… soupira le lycéen en se levant.

Mamori laissa son paquet tomber par terre, extrêmement surprise. Ses joues étaient en feu.

« Il… m'aime ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

Un gros fracas se fit entendre par les trois fondateurs des Devil Bats. Hiruma ouvrit la porte et découvrit devant lui une Mamori toute tremblante et rougissante avec un carton à ses pieds et une Suzuna qui regardait cette première avec un air malicieux. Une petite antenne représentée par une mèche de cheveux pointait son aînée. Il en resta sans voix. Cela voulait-il dire que…

- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il.

Mamori le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et déglutit.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire, répondit-il sèchement.

- Donc ça t'était égal qu'on sorte ensemble ou pas…

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, Mamori… » songea-t-il.

- Admettons. Mais est-ce que tu sais comment je fonctionne avec mes petites amies ?

- Tu les embrasses cinquante fois et… oh, je vois… C'est la même chose pour celles que tu aimes ?

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux puis…

- Exactement. Après, à toi de choisir. Ton mec actuel, fidèle et qui t'assure une relation durable ou… celui que tu aimes, mais qui t'enverra bouler après cinquante baisers ?

« Je rêve… Il est donc vraiment comme ça ? Le salaud… »

- Très bien. Vis ta vie comme tu le souhaites, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer dans ton jeu ! cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle, avant de tourner les talons pour retourner sur le terrain.

- Suzuna… dit Hiruma.

- Oui ?

- Dis-lui de ne pas parler de cette discussion, ni de tout ce que vous avez entendu…

Elle vit une grande tristesse dans son regard, hocha la tête, mit rapidement les paquets à l'intérieur avant de repartir retrouver Mamori et lui transmettre le message…


	3. Première approche

_**Première approche**_

Mamori se laissa tomber sur son lit, en larmes. Hiruma l'avait déçue, une fois de plus. Et là, cela faisait plus mal encore. Soudain, sa mère l'appela :

- Mamori ! J'aimerais te demander quelque chose !

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et descendit.

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu aller à l'épicerie, s'il te plaît ? Voici la liste, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier.

- D'accord, soupira sa fille en prenant la liste.

Elle partit immédiatement et arriva après dix minutes de marche à un arrêt de bus, où elle attendit quelques temps que véhicule n'arrive. Après cinq minutes de route, elle descendit et arriva à l'épicerie, où elle entra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la liste et alla chercher du riz. Mais au moment où elle prit le paquet, quelqu'un la bouscula et elle le lâcha.

- Ah… pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, je ne faisais pas attention… s'excusa l'homme en ramassant ce qu'il avait fait tomber et en le rendant à Mamori.

Elle prit le paquet et regarda l'inconnu avec haine, prête à lui hurler dessus. Mais à son grand étonnement, cet inconnu ne l'était pas tant que ça…

- Hi… Hiruma-kun ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oi, fuckin' manager… dit le lycéen.

« Juste à l'instant, il était totalement différent… Il ne se comporte donc en démon qu'avec les gens qu'il connaît ? »

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire les courses ? continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Si, bien sûr… Mais il n'y a pas plus proche de chez toi ?

- Non.

Il continuèrent à discuter tout en faisant les courses pour Mamori -Hiruma n'était venu que pour acheter des chewing-gums sans sucre-.

- Mmh… bava Mamori face à des choux à la crème. J'ai bien envie d'en acheter un ou deux pour la route…

- Pff… A force de manger des cochonneries, tu vas finir par devenir obèse, railla Hiruma.

- C'est ça.

- Je le vois d'ici, tu as pris au moins trente grammes ! enchaîna-t-il en pointant du doigt le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Bon voyons.

- Tu veux la preuve ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement. La voilà ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué et en lui relevant le T-shirt puis en lui empoignant le ventre, révélant ainsi la minuscule couche de graisse en trop.

- EEH ! hurla Mamori, rougissant légèrement.

Elle l'engueula joliment, provoquant un fou rire chez le démon. Elle finit par payer les achats en laissant tomber ses choux à la crème. Ensuite, elle repartit vers l'arrêt de bus où elle était descendue en arrivant, suivie de Hiruma.

- Hiruma-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, lassée.

- Tokyo est une ville dangereuse, la nuit, l'informa-t-il. Surtout pour une belle jeune femme.

- Tu veux jouer au garde du corps ?

- Admettons que, hein… soupira le jeune homme.

Ils attendirent dix bonnes minutes que le bus n'arrive, mais cela suffit à Mamori pour vérifier les dires du quaterback : beaucoup de voyous étaient passés, prêts à la kidnapper, ce qui aurait été le cas depuis longtemps si Hiruma n'avait pas été là et ne les aurait pas chassés d'un « tch » menaçant. Elle fut tout aussi rassurée de sa présence durant le trajet à pied jusqu'à sa maison…

- Eh bah, tu dois te la couler douce, là-dedans ! remarqua le lycéen en voyant où Mamori habitait.

Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa mère ouvre et la laisse entrer, puis rebroussa chemin…

- Jeune homme, j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir raccompagné ma fille, l'interpella la mère. Voulez-vous rester dormir ici, cette nuit ?

- Maman, non, ce n'est pas la peine… lui chuchota Mamori.

L'oreille droite de Hiruma bougea légèrement, signe qu'il avait entendu quelque chose de suspect, et un sourire diabolique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna et le diabolisme se transforma en gentillesse :

- Oui, volontiers, je vous remercie ! sourit-il. Par contre, je n'ai pas d'affaires…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous donnera le nécessaire.

- Très bien, dit-il en entrant joyeusement dans la maison.

Il sentit aussitôt une délicieuse odeur épicée lui monter aux narines.

- Curry aux crevettes ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous m'avez l'air d'être une très bonne cuisinière !

- Je vous remercie ! Oui, c'est du curry aux crevettes ! Mamori, tu l'emmènes avec toi ?

- Oui, maman.

Et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Mamori, particulièrement bien rangée.

- Eh bah putain, heureusement que tu n'as jamais vu ma fuckin' chambre… souffla-t-il.

- Elle est si désordonnée que ça ?

- Oui, un vrai bordel. Et encore, je pèse mes mots…

- P… Pardon ?

Ce fut le silence total : Hiruma n'aimait pas répondre à une question dont on connaissait déjà la réponse… Elle décida donc de réviser pour le lendemain et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Hiruma dans son cou, ce qui la fit terriblement rougir.

- Hi… Hiruma-kun, qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle.

- Je lis ce putain de cours, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas venu, ces derniers temps, la coupa-t-il.

Elle préféra se taire, même si elle trouvait étrange que Hiruma s'intéresse tant aux derniers cours… Une heure plus tard, elle sentit un changement radical dans le souffle sur sa peau : là, ce n'était plus la sensation qu'elle avait jusque là, où le quaterback ne faisait que respirer en regardant par-dessus sont épaule. Non, maintenant, ses lèvres effleuraient la peau de son cou et il avait commencé à expirer par la bouche, la faisant frissonner. Il montait doucement vers son oreille droite, dans laquelle il souffla légèrement, avant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux bruns avec ses lèvres. Sa main gauche, restée sur le dossier de la chaise, fut légèrement décalée vers droite.

Mamori était totalement déroutée ; elle respirait fort et rapidement, se faisant submerger par le plaisir, tandis que le lycéen se remettait à souffler dans son cou. Mais un instant plus tard, elle ressentit une vive douleur et gémit tout doucement : Hiruma avait planté ses dents -crocs ?- dans sa chair, mais il les retira aussitôt, léchant les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de la morsure, replongeant Mamori dans un état d'ivresse totale. Soudain, il empoigna de sa main droite -qui était sur le bureau- le côté gauche de la chaise sur laquelle était assise la jeune femme.

Il la réveilla à nouveau en tournant brusquement la chaise, faisant crier surprise la pauvre lycéenne, qui agrippa par réflexe les côtés de l'objet. Elle regarda le quaterback, lui demandant de cette manière ce qu'il voulait. Il sourit, posa un genou sur le siège et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle ; leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques millimètres. La lycéenne en fut étonnée et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Hiruma continua son approche ; leurs bouches se frôlaient, elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux verts foncé…


	4. Souvenirs et plus encore

Note : Ce qui est écrit en _italique_, ce sont les souvenirs ou ce que va lire Hiruma.

_**Souvenirs et plus encore**_

Oui, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Mamori ne pouvait -ne voulait ?- plus bouger.

« Hiruma va… m'embrasser ? » pensa-t-elle, toute rouge.

Mais au moment où leurs bouches allaient se sceller l'une à l'autre, la mère de Mamori les appela à table, les faisant sursauter. Hiruma recula, les yeux des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent et ils rougirent. Ils descendirent ensuite, se rendant enfin compte qu'ils avaient l'estomac dans les talons…

A la fin du repas, que Hiruma avait trouvé particulièrement bon, ce dernier monta sans Mamori, avec qui les parents devaient parler… Il retourna dans la chambre de la lycéenne et s'assit sur le lit féminin -qui était bien fait, il n'y avait pas le moindre faux pli.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il cherchait du regard une distraction quand il vit trois livres roses dans la bibliothèque. La raison lui disait de ne pas y toucher -il préférait ne pas imaginer la tête de la manager si elle le surprenait, ou plutôt l'état de ses propres oreilles après la gueulante…-, mais la curiosité l'emporta, il voulait juste savoir ce que c'était, il les reposerait tout de suite… Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. En effet, il était tombé sur les journaux intimes de Mamori… Il ne pu s'empêcher de les prendre et de se poser sur le lit de la jeune femme pour les lire…

Il laissa le premier de côté -quel intérêt de lire le journal de la primaire, il n'était pas encore là- et commença la lecture à partir de la rentrée au collège…

_« Ça y est. C'était la rentrée, j'étais trop excitée ! Les gens ont tous l'air gentils, je suis trop contente ! Ah non… le garçon qui est derrière moi, au dernier rang… Alors lui, je l'aime pas !_

'_Hiruma Youichi. Mon père est japonais, ma mère américaine. Je viens d'emménager au Japon après avoir passé toute ma vie en Amérique. Maintenant, je compte bien régner en maître absolu ici.'_

_Pfffffffffffffffffffff ! En maître absolu ? Le maître absolu, c'est le maître, euh le professeur ! »_

Hiruma rit légèrement et continua la lecture. Mamori ne parlait de lui que comme un délinquant qui ne méritait que la prison. Mais il sentait dans les écrits que la jeune fille de l'époque voyait le démon montrer qu'il était le chef… Il se souvint de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même…

_Ce jour-là, il ne connaissait encore personne. Ses cheveux, à l'origine noirs, étaient blonds : il venait de les teindre. Ce jour-là, il avait immédiatement vu cette fille. Son regard doux, son sourire, ses cheveux bruns avaient fait naître en lui un sentiment inconnu ; son cœur s'emballait, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il s'était arrangé pour toujours se retrouver derrière elle en classe -il était toujours au dernier rang- et montrait clairement qu'il était un dur…_

_Lorsqu'il avait fini de se présenter, il avait très bien entendu le « Pff » de Mamori, juste avant le professeur, qui lui avait fait remarquer que le seul maître dans la classe, c'était lui…_

Il sourit en se remémorant ce jour, où cette douce sorcière l'avait ensorcelé…

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait fini avec le journal « collège » et passa au « lycée »…

Toujours la même chose pour Mamori… Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres élèves… Et apparemment, elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être chaque année dans la classe du démon -évidemment, le proviseur n'y était pour rien et ne pensait absolument pas que la présence de la jeune femme calmait le lycéen. Ce dernier se souvint du jour où Musashi l'avait percé dans ses sentiments…

_Hiruma faisait comme tous les jours de la musculation ; deux cents pompages et abdos, puis passait le musculateur, avec lequel son torse se formait peu à peu. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il en étai au punching-ball, Musashi lui posa une question qui le dérouta :_

_- Hiruma… Tu fais ça pour qui, au juste ? lui demanda-t-il._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu la fais pour qui, toute cette muscu' ? Pour toi ou pour impressionner une fille en particulier ? approfondit-il. _

_- Pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? s'indigna le blond._

_- Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai bien remarqué, depuis longtemps, que tu flashes pour une certaine fille…_

_Kurita s'était arrêté dans son entraînement, très intéressé._

_- … et cette certaine fille s'appelle Mamori, continua le kicker, provoquant un léger rougissement chez Hiruma, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. _

_- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit Hiruma, piqué au vif._

_- Pas besoin de mentir, tu es tout rouge._

_- Lâche-moi !_

_- Allez, avoue !_

_- Non !_

_- Aah ! s'exclama Musashi. Si tu ne veux pas l'avouer, c'est que c'est vrai !_

_« Merde… Il m'a eu, ce fuckin'… » songea le démon, de plus en plus rouge._

_Il resta un moment silencieux, avant d'avouer qu'il aimait Mamori…_

Il arriva finalement à la dernière année, où Mamori était devenue la manager.

_« Je rêve ! Hiruma s'en est pris à Sena à peine il a été accepté ! J'espère que ça ira… » _

Hiruma soupira : une vraie mère poule… Il continua à lire.

_« Sena m'inquiète… Il est allé dans l'équipe de Hiruma et s'est fait battre… Pourtant, il veut continuer avec eux ? Il est malade… Bon d'accord, il n'est que le secrétaire, mais… avec ce démon dans le coin, c'est tout aussi dangereux que de participer à ce jeu… »_

Il rit. Si elle avait su, à ce moment-là…

_« Ça y est, je suis devenue la manager des Devil Bats… ça me permettra de garder un œil sur Hiruma ! Après tout, je suis la seule qui n'ait pas peur de lui… »_

« On se demande bien pourquoi, ma belle… » pensa-t-il.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas bien reconnaissables. Il n'avait plus le temps de ranger les livres… Il chercha rapidement et finalement prit la seule option possible : les planquer son la couverture du lit qui lui était destiné… Il prit le premier et le lança en sorte qu'il glisse sous la cachette -par chance, le lit était défait, laissant un espace pour permettre au livre de passer- et répéta deux fois le lancer.

Au moment où la poignée de la porte pivota, il s'enfourna un chewing-gum dans la bouche, si bien que lorsque Mamori entra dans la chambre, Hiruma était sur son lit à elle en train de mâcher la pâte au goût de menthe, le dos contre le mur et les mains derrière la tête.

- Tu… Tu es là depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Et… tu as fait quoi ?

- J'me suis fait chier…

« Mouarf, horrible mensonge… »

- Désolée, mes parents avaient beaucoup de choses à me dire… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille, ce qui la fit rougir. Sa bouche effleura son oreille.

- Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés ? proposa-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la poussa sur sa chaise de bureau qui, par l'élan donné par la poussée, commença à partir vers la bibliothèque, dans laquelle elle se serait écrasée si le pied du lycéen ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Mamori cria, fut propulsée en avant, mais les lèvres du quaterback contre les siennes arrêtèrent le mouvement. Tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut la mèche blonde lui barrant le visage. Elle se laissa rapidement emporter et ferma les yeux, profitant du moment…


	5. Surprises avant le départ

_**Surprises avant le départ**_

Quelques secondes plus tard, le baiser fut arrêté elle ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de Mamori. Cette dernière se blottit contre le jeune homme et sentit sa douce odeur corporelle. Elle le regarda et le vit sourire, mimique à laquelle elle répondit. Elle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue et s'éloigna légèrement du visage de celui qu'elle aimait. Le lycéen tourna la tête vers elle, lui sourit et lui rendit le baiser, à la différence près qu'il le lui fit sur la bouche. L'instant qui suivit, son oreille droite frémit et il laissa Mamori seule sur le lit pour aller sur le sien d'un bond souple, digne d'un fauve. Une seconde plus tard, la mère de Mamori entra.

- Mamori, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à ranger la vaisselle, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'arrive, maman… soupira sa fille.

La femme repartit, laissant Mamori le temps de sourire à celui qui se trouvait devant elle puis de la suivre. Au moment où la lycéenne ferma la porte, un magnifique chat entra ; c'était un persan blanc. Hiruma le suivit du regard.

- Je hais les chats… dit-il d'une voix rauque…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mamori avait fini de ranger et remonta. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Hiruma était face à Mika, son chat. Mais il ne se tenait pas n'importe comment : il se trouvait dans la posture d'un chien ; il était à quatre pattes et grognait… Il QUOI ? Mamori avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait ??? Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer au chien, tu sais ? lui annonça-t-elle. Allez, debout !

Elle eut pour seule réponse une langue qui lui passa sur le visage, un « slurp » et enfin des halètements.

- Hiruma, arrête, ce n'est plus drôle ! hurla-t-elle.

Le lycéen se recroquevilla sur lui-même et gémit tel un chien battu.

- Oh non, Hiruma-kun, reprends-toi… fit-elle, déjà désespérée.

Pendant ce temps, Mika essayait de s'enfuir… Sans succès : Hiruma commença à aboyer et se plaça entre le chat et la porte, grognant d'un ton menaçant. Le pauvre animal miaula de protestation et recula. Là, Mamori en eu plus qu'assez et s'approcha du lycéen, qu'elle frappa au nez, provoquant des couinement particulièrement bruyants. La mère de la jeune femme arriva et surprit Hiruma en train de couiner et Mamori en train de crier.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- Il se passe que Hiruma-kun se prend pour un chien et qu'il essaie d'attaquer Mika !

- Oh ?

Elle vint à côté du blond et se mit à lui gratter le ventre. Le jeune homme haleta et finit par se coucher dos au sol, bras et jambes levées, demandant plus.

« Il a de sacrés muscles… » songea la mère de Mamori.

- Allez, fais-le à ma place, suggéra-t-elle à sa fille, qui vint donc gratter le ventre de Hiruma. Tu devrais en profiter, lui chuchota tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais emmener Mika avec moi, ça lui évitera une nouvelle confrontation, conclut-elle, tandis que sa fille occupait déjà le jeune homme-chien.

« B… Bon sang, quels muscles… » pensa cette dernière. « Ils sont très développés, c'est impressionnant… »

Soudain, ce fut comme si Hiruma s'était endormi : il ferma les yeux et la bouche après avoir rentré la langue, ses bras et ses jambes s'affaissèrent. Une minute plus tard, ses paupières se rouvrirent et il secoua la tête, comme son esprit était embrumé. Il la regarda puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la main qui grattait toujours son ventre.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il y a encore une minute, tu semblais aimer ça, lui fit remarquer Mamori.

Il en resta silencieux, abasourdi.

« Et merde… fuckin'… » pensa-t-il en se relevant.

- Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, fuckin' manager… murmura-t-il.

- Arrête de m'appeler Fuck… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Il arrêta le baiser et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Oublie, tout simplement, insista-t-il, avant d'hésiter. Mamori… souffla-t-il finalement, l'étonnant.

- D'accord… Hiru… voulut-elle dire.

- Youichi, grogna Hiruma, la coupant.

- Youichi, répéta-t-elle, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Et si on allait se coucher ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

- Je veux bien, mais il faudrait peut-être d'abord me donner un pyjama…

- Attends ici, je vais t'en chercher un…

Hiruma, en attendant, remit vite les trois livres roses à leur place, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Mamori. Un minute plus tard, cette dernière revint, un pyjama noir sous le bras.

- J'espère que ce sera ta taille…

- Boarf, du moment que j'en ai un…

Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de la pièce, l'un dos à l'autre, et se changèrent. Mamori ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur Hiruma. À ce moment-là, il n'avait déjà plus qu'un boxer sur lui et elle pouvait admirer les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Elle finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation -lorsqu'il était sur le point d'enlever le sous-vêtement- pour se changer à son tour. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler sa robe de nuit, Hiruma se laissa aller et tenta de la chambrer un peu :

- Je le savais ! Tu as pris trente grammes ! railla-t-il.

- Ça te dérange, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais non, bien au contraire, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse tout en la prenant par la taille. Il y a un peu plus de prise, ici… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frémir.

Sa main vagabonda doucement sur le corps de Mamori, suivie de sa bouche, qui lui passa sur le cou. Elle gémit légèrement lorsque sa poitrine fut caressée… Quelques instants plus tard, il la coucha sous lui…

…………………………………

Hiruma et Mamori arrivèrent ensemble au club-house en parlant stratégies ; toute allusion à leur couple était interdite… Bref, ils discutaient comme tous les jours, ou presque : ils s'appelaient mutuellement par leurs prénoms. Lorqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Hiruma l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et leva latête le temps que Mamori entre.

- Oi, la fuckin' équipe ! clama-t-il. Retournez chez vous et prenez de quoi aller à la piscine ! Je vous laisse une heure !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se rua dehors pour se rendre chez soi pour se changer.

- Allez, je vais aussi chez moi pour me mettre en maillot, déclara-t-il, alors que la seule personne encore présente était Mamori.

Cette dernière sourit et l'embrassa, puis elle le laissa filer chez lui.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était revenu depuis longtemps. En fait, cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés à la piscine et la dernière personne qui devait sortir des vestiaires n'était autre que… Hiruma. Ils étaient tous là, à l'attendre depuis une bonne minute lorsqu'il sortit enfin… laissant les autres babas. En effet, les muscles, développés et parfaitement répartis sur l'ensemble du corps, lui donnaient une silhouette magnifique.

- Oh, ils ont encore grossi, fit remarquer Musashi.

- Ça t'étonne ? lui demanda le quaterback, acerbe.

- Nan, répondit le kicker, amusé.

- A-ha-ha ! Ton corps est bien modelé, mais je reste le plus beau ! dit Taki en faisant son numéro habituel.


	6. L heure des adieux

_**L'heure des adieux**_

Tous dirent à Taki de la fermer et finalement, l'équipe se dirigea vers le grand bassin, où le premier à l'eau fut Sena, poussé par un certain démon. Ensuite vint Mamori, chatouillée par ce même personnage, puis Monta, attrapant l'objet que le lycéen avait envoyé et tomba dans le liquide transparent, ne pouvant fatalement pas léviter… Tous y passèrent. Seul Kurita fut épargné, il était un petit peu trop lourd… Hiruma lui-même se fit prendre dans son petit jeu : lorsqu'il voulut en finir avec Musashi, ce dernier lui prit les poignets et l'emmena dans sa chute. Ils sortirent la tête de l'eau, complètement hilares. Les cheveux de Hiruma lui collaient maintenant sur la peau.

Une main effleura celle du quaterback, qui risqua un œil : c'était Mamori. Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna de nouveau. Il lui rendit son sourire puis regarda Kurita qui… courait vers le bassin, prêt à se jeter dedans ! Hiruma prit une longue inspiration et…

- TOUS AUX ABRIS ! hurla-t-il tout en commençant un crowl avec Musashi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme « PLOUF » se fit entendre et ils reçurent tous, sans exception, de la pluie de Javel sur la tête, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement agréable…

Ils passèrent une superbe matinée dans l'eau, essayant le toboggan, les plongeoirs. Hiruma fut par ailleurs le seul taré à sauter du tremplin le plus haut ; il était à une bonne quinzaine de mètres au-dessus de l'eau. Il hurla son « Ya-ha ! » habituel et mit un magnifique saut de l'ange. Son corps sembla glisser sous la surface aqueuse comme s'il n'y avait rien eu et il continua à filer sous la surface. Il revint en arrière et finit par ressortir, avec Mamori sur les épaules. La jeune femme cria de surprise et s'accrocha tant bien que mal.

Aussitôt, Suzuna se jeta sur les épaules de Musashi et le força à s'approcher des deux autres.

- On va faire la bataille à l'eau ! les défia-t-elle.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le pauvre kicker se plaignit bruyamment tandis que le quaterback tenait fermement les jambes de la manager, prêt à attaquer. Finalement, le troisième fondateur des Devil Bats se résigna et se mit en position de combat.

La bataille commença immédiatement entre les deux filles, qui tentaient de se faire tomber mutuellement. Mais bientôt, Mamori trouva un point de faiblesse et poussa la supporter dans l'eau, entraînant Musashi avec elle.

Les deux vainqueurs étaient morts de rire, tandis que les perdants ressortaient la tête du liquide transparent. L'antenne chevelue de Suzuna pointa presque aussitôt Mamori, qui était descendue des épaules musclées de Hiruma, encore hilare…

………………………………

Ils étaient de retour au club-house après s'être bien séchés. En effet, leur but n'était certainement pas de choper un rhume… Le démon abordait à nouveau sa coupe fétiche en « hairdry ». Par ailleurs, ce dernier semblait songeur…

- Fuckin' équipe… commença-t-il, captivant l'attention de tous. Il faudra dire à mes serviteurs que leur maître les libère… mais qu'il leur demande seulement de bien s'occuper de ses protégés… finit-il.

- Comment ça, « bien s'occuper de ses protégés » ? le questionna Musashi.

- Ils comprendront, c'est le principal… ne le dites qu'aux Gokuzaku… expliqua le blond.

- Mais pourquoi ne le leur dis-tu pas toi-même ? lui demanda Suzuna, curieuse.

- Parce que je ne vais pas en avoir le temps…

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'agglutina autour du quaterback et l'assaillit de questions. Il repoussa tout le monde et se tourna tout d'abord vers Musashi.

- Musashi… murmura-t-il, attisant la curiosité de ses équipiers, c'était la première fois qu'il le nommait par son prénom lorsqu'il était face à lui. Merci d'être revenu… Sans toi, on ne serait pas arrivé là où nous en sommes… Continue avec tes kicks, je t'en serais reconnaissant… et surtout, pulvérise ton record, mon vieux !

Il s'adressa ensuite à Kurita :

- Kurita… Bravo pour les efforts qui t'ont menés là, et nous avec… continua-t-il avant de sourire. Je savais que tu étais le meilleur… Le meilleur de tous les linemen…

Puis vint le tour des trois frères « Hah-hah » :

- Juumonji, merci d'avoir ramené tes amis, lors de la Death March… Et… Kuroki… Togano… Merci d'être revenus… Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous voir avec une nouvelle motivation…

Le cinquième lineman, Komusubi, fut tout aussi bien congratulé d'avoir combattu si dur pour son maître et remercié d'être apparu dans l'équipe. La réponse ne fut autre qu'un « Fugo ! » excité (la traduction de ce Fugo, prononcé en langage fort, sera malheureusement impossible : Kurita est hors service pour l'instant, beaucoup trop ému pour pouvoir traduire). Monta fut submergé par un flot de congratulations pour ses réceptions devenues parfaites depuis qu'il arrivait à entendre la « respiration de la balle » et répondit par ailleurs par un « catch max ! » retentissant. Sena, il ne valait mieux ne pas en parler : si les paroles de Hiruma pouvaient être remplacées par des fleurs, le pauvre runningback serait en train de se noyer dedans… Taki, quant à lui, écouta pour la première fois de sa vie des félicitations sans faire son show de « je suis le meilleur », c'était pour dire. Yukimitsu avait lui aussi une première fois : ce genre de remerciements étaient tout simplement un scoop pour lui. Ishimaru, « l'invisible », portait malheureusement pour lui bien son prénom : personne ne le remarqua et personne n'eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un…

La supporter fut elle aussi congratulée pour le soutien qu'elle avait apporté et finalement, il ne restait plus que Mamori.

- Viens avec moi, lui glissa le quaterback à l'oreille en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha de la tête et le suivit hors du bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, Hiruma la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme il pu. Il tremblait. La manager sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, souhaitant que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

- Demain, je serais parti, lui souffla-t-il, la laissant sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

- Mais… pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander. En Amérique, tu as un ami… Alors qu'ici, tu en as bien plus, maintenant… insista-t-elle.

- C'était une promesse… Je ne peux pas la briser… Mon avion sera à sept heures du mat', demain… Donc il faut que je sois à l'aéroport à cinq heures…

- Youichi, s'il te plaît… Ne m'abandonne pas… Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière n'était donc rien pour toi ? sanglota-t-elle.

- Disons que… c'était mon cadeau d'adieu, sourit-il…

………………………………………

Le lendemain matin, il était à l'aéroport, comme prévu. Son père, vêtu d'une longue veste le cachant presque intégralement, l'attendait à l'entrée et le vit arriver, la mine complètement abattue. Malgré la nuit qui régnait encore, il avait parfaitement distingué cette mimique, tant elle était ancrée sur le visage de son fils démoniaque. Deux heures plus tard, l'avion décollait en direction du pays natal de l'ex-lycéen, le séparant de ses compagnons pour une durée indéterminée… Si elle n'était pas infinie…

Note : le ou les prochain(s) chapitre(s) concernera(ont) le passé de Hiruma avec ce mystérieux ami, alors accrochez-vous, ça risque d'être assez compliqué…


	7. Aku Egawa

Note : Aku signifie « le mal » en japonais.

_**Aku Egawa**_

Hiruma laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs et il se demanda de quoi son ami pouvait avoir l'air, après sept ans…

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

_(voilà le lien : __.com/watch?v=OiagdPAl8lU__ )_

_Une jeune femme tenait un petit enfant dans ses bras et le berçait avec une douce chanson. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, son regard était doux, porté sur son fils à la touffe noire. Le nourrisson s'endormait dans ses bras, fermant ses yeux du même vert sombre que ceux de sa mère. Bientôt, il respirait profondément, assoupi. La berceuse fut interrompue et l'enfant fut porté dans son lit. La jeune mère laissa un baiser sur le front de son fils et l'observa encore, les yeux brillants…_

C'était la première année, ses parents la lui avaient racontée… Pourtant, il avait changé depuis le jour où il avait vu pour la première fois cet enfant… Cet enfant qui deviendrait son meilleur ami…

_Un enfant de cinq ans marchait à côté de son père dans une épicerie. Ils y restèrent dix bonnes minutes, le temps que l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne trouve ce qu'il voulait. Ils allèrent à la caisse, où plusieurs personnes les précédaient._

_Au moment où ce fut le tour de l'homme devant eux, le petit garçon aperçut un autre enfant, qui semblait avoir son âge. Ses yeux bruns pleins de malice le fascinaient. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier, tandis qu'il rendait son regard au petit l'enfant innocent. Il lui fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres et sortit de sa cachette, qui se trouvait être un rayon proche de la caisse. Il s'accrocha à la jambe gauche de l'acheteur, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Papaaaaaaaa ! pleura-t-il. Tu m'as oublié ? Tu voulais me laisser à la madame de la caisse ? demanda-t-il tel un enfant en pleine phase d'apprentissage._

_Des murmures désapprobateurs se firent entendre dans la foule, laissant comprendre à quel point cet homme devait être un père odieux, à abandonner son fils dans une boutique. Le pauvre personnage fut obligé d'emmener l'enfant avec lui._

_Hiruma avait tout vu, toujours accroché à la main de son père… _

Le jeune homme sourit en se rappelant ces souvenirs.

_Il faisait les courses avec sa mère, une belle femme blonde. Ils étaient à la caisse lorsqu'il vit le garçon de l'autre jour appuyé à une étagère, seul. Sa main lâcha celle de sa mère tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'enfant, qui ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant arriver. _

_- Tiens, tu me dis quelque chose, toi…_

_- Je m'appelle Youichi… Hiruma Youichi… murmura timidement l'interpellé._

_- Et moi, c'est Aku Egawa… soupira son interlocuteur._

_- Tu… tu es tout seul ? hésita Hiruma._

_- Bravo, tu l'as remarqué ?_

_- Je… Je suis désolé…_

_- C'est rien… C'est juste que j'aime pas parler de ça…_

_- D… Désolé…_

_- Arrête de t'excuser, ça m'énerve !_

_- O… Oui… _

_Un grand blanc désagréable se fit entre eux._

_- Ton nom… Tu es japonais ? demanda l'enfant aux yeux verts._

_- Mon père l'était de moitié et il a eu l'excellente idée de me donner un prénom japonais…_

_- L'était ?_

_- Ta mère t'appelle._

_Hiruma se tourna et vit qu'en effet, sa mère l'attendait à la sortie et lui faisait signe de venir. Il hocha de la tête et alla la retrouver, disant rapidement au revoir à l'étrange enfant avec qui il avait parlé…_

…………………………………

_Voilà un an qu'ils avaient parlé dans le magasin. Ils se voyaient souvent, depuis ce jour. Ils aimaient semer la pagaille -Aku avait appris à son ami l'art d'emmerder le monde- en visitant des immeubles et en volant à ses occupants leurs clés. Le plus drôle restait la course poursuite qui s'ensuivait. Naturellement, ils redonnaient toujours les clés, mais cela les amusait drôlement. Hiruma avait rapidement compris que les parents de l'enfant étaient morts et qu'il errait ainsi dans les rues. Sa fourberie devenait de plus en plus forte au fil des mois qui passaient et son intelligence lui permettait de mettre au point des stratégies pour ainsi dire infaillibles qu'il appliquait avec Aku…_

…………………………………

_Ils avaient neuf ans quand Aku proposa à son ami une opération. Ils allaient se faire une face monstrueuse, histoire de faire peur aux gens qu'ils embêtaient : ils voulaient avoir des dents pointues et des oreilles d'elfe et même de préférence une ouïe plus développée. Ils restèrent une journée à l'hôpital et quand ils sortirent, Hiruma se frottait la mâchoire en gémissant de douleur._

_- Aku, ça tue… J'ai l'impression d'avoir la rage des dents doublée d'une otite !_

_- Je sais, Youichi… soupira l'interpellé. J'ai mal, moi aussi, mais je résiste…_

_Il le saisit par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air menaçant._

_- Reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera, quand tu auras un véritable accident ? cria-t-il. Là, tu auras une raison de pleurer ! C'est comme ça que mes parents sont morts, figure-toi ! Et voilà ce que ça m'a laissé, à moi ! continua-t-il, furibond, en soulevant son T-shirt, découvrant une terrible cicatrice qui lui zébrait tout l'abdomen. Cette cicatrice restera en tant que souvenir envers eux… conclut-il en murmurant et en le repoussant._

_Hiruma tomba fesses à terre et le fixa à son tour, l'air désolé._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Youichi ! s'énerva une fois de plus Aku._

_Il partit tranquillement, laissant son ami seul, toujours assis._

_« C'est la première fois que… » songea-t-il. « Je suis… désolé… Aku… »_

_Il se leva et poursuivit l'enfant._

_- Aku… dit-il quand il arriva à son niveau. Si j'avais su, je…_

_- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit-il. Apprends à supporter certaines douleurs et après je verrais si je veux encore te voir… Pour l'instant, laisse-moi… conclut-il avant de le laisser en plan…_

…………………………………

_Un an plus tard, Hiruma avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et avait pu prouver qu'il s'était endurci. Ils revinrent vite à leurs anciens jeux diaboliques qui devenaient d'autant plus effrayants qu'ils avaient maintenant des visages de démons…_

…………………………………

_Un jour, le père de Hiruma interpella ce dernier et lui dit qu'ils allaient quitter l'Amérique. Sa mère venait de mourir… L'enfant promit à son ami qu'il reviendrait à la fin du lycée et ils ne se virent plus à partir de ce jour…_

Il soupira et regarda par le hublot. L'avion était en train de se poser…

Une heure plus tard, il était dehors avec son père et observa l'aéroport. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait l'appel. Un jeune homme agitait la main droite, tenant une belle femme de l'autre main. Son sourire enthousiaste aux dents éclatantes fit aussitôt tilter Hiruma, qui courut vers lui et qui s'arrêta à un petit mètre de lui pour le détailler. Il avait changé… Ses cheveux auparavant courts et brun foncé étaient maintenant longs et rouges. Il portait des lentilles de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Pourtant, ses dents pointus et ses oreilles d'elfe n'avaient pas changé, elles. Il enleva sa main de la taille de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et observa son ami. Ils s'étreignirent longuement.

- Tu m'as manqué… Youichi…

- Toi aussi, Aku…

Ils se dégagèrent et Hiruma regarda la jeune femme.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ma petite amie, Gwen, répondit Aku, faisant sourire le lycéen venu du Japon.

- Une bien belle créature que tu as là, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils prirent les bagages de Hiruma et de son père et sortirent de l'aéroport de Washington…


	8. Cinq ans plus tard

_**Cinq ans plus tard**_

Une fois de plus, l'équipe des Devil Bats avait gagné, ils s'envolaient vers la victoire à chaque match, transportés par les tactiques mises en place par leur quaterback Kobayakawa Sena et leur manager Anezaki Mamori. Une équipe de rêve, fondée au lycée Deimon par un personnage qui avait considérablement changé leur destin, comme tout démon qui se respecte : Hiruma Youichi, surnommé « le commandant des enfers », « le démon venu sur Terre ». Pourtant, son équipe le considérait uniquement comme leur vénérable fondateur, celui sans lequel ils ne seraient pas là, mais plutôt dans un bar en train de servir à boire aux alcooliques du coin… Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était devenu… Cinq ans qu'il était parti, personne ne savait où il se trouvait après tout ce temps. Encore en Amérique ? Parti vers un autre continent ? Ils ne savaient pas et se demandaient s'il ne les avait pas oubliés… Eux, en tout cas, ne l'oublieraient jamais… Il avait trop fait pour eux, les avait sauvés d'un avenir misérable et les avait conduits vers une destinée glorieuse : le titre de la meilleure équipe de football américain. Personne n'avait plus réussi à les battre depuis le Christmas Bowl…

…………

Un jeune homme venait de voir le match opposant les Devil Bats aux Dark Angels. Il avait été soufflé en voyant la victoire écrasante des Devil Bats : le résultat s'élevait à 60-15… Absolument époustouflant. Lui-même allait se battre contre cette équipe avec les Wild Ghosts… et voir ce match n'était pas très rassurant quant à leurs chances de les vaincre… Il ferma les yeux, saisit son bandana noir qu'il utilisa pour plaquer ses cheveux blonds à la nuque. Ses yeux à l'origine vert sombre étaient couverts de lentilles brunes. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir revenir dans son équipe, cette équipe qu'il avait fondée… Un autre homme arriva derrière lui et lui demanda de venir s'entraîner…

…………

Mamori regardait l'entraînement intensif des Devil Bats. Sena ne leur avait pas laissé plus d'un jour de répit et malgré la douleur qui leur lacérait les muscles, ils ne s'étaient pas plaints. Leur capitaine était intransigeant, s'en devenait effrayant… Depuis que Hiruma était parti, Sena avait pris le relais et s'était endurci. À l'instar du fondateur de l'équipe, il s'était chargé d'en faire baver au proviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'abolir la règle qui interdisait aux terminales d'entrer dans des clubs : il ne voyait pas comment ils étaient sensés arriver à se hisser au sommet du tournoi des lycées sans Kurita, Musashi et Yukimitsu, sans oublier l'aide indispensable de Mamori. Ainsi, il devint le nouveau « maître » du lycée.

En un commun accord, l'équipe se rendait une fois par an aux USA, où ils refaisaient les deux mille kilomètres de la Death March, qui était presque devenue une simple promenade de quarante jours, tant ils étaient résistants. La ligne s'appliquait à pousser un camion deux fois plus lourd que la première fois tandis que les autres couraient : Sena avait une balle en main qu'il envoyait à Taki qui la passait à Yukimitsu qui lui-même la posait par terre pour un kick de Musashi attrapé par Monta pendant que le runningback fonçait la récupérer, passant entre ses compagnons, et ralentissait ensuite, en sorte que tous les autres se retrouvent devant lui pour qu'il puisse la renvoyer, formant ainsi un cycle continu.

Le soir, Mamori préparait de la bonne nourriture mangée avec délice pendant qu'elle-même s'occupait de sa fille, accompagnée de son fiancé, qui était son petit ami depuis déjà l'époque où Hiruma avait dû partir. Pourtant, son enfant n'était pas celui de l'homme qui l'accompagnait… Lui-même n'en savait rien, la manager était la seule à le savoir : cet enfant était le produit de ses amours avec l'ancien quaterback de l'équipe…

Le doute avait pénétré son fiancé lorsqu'il avait aperçu les yeux vert sombre de l'enfant car ni lui ni la mère de leur fille n'avaient de tels yeux. Mais la question ne fut pas posée plus longtemps ; Mamori lui avait assuré qu'il le tenait de son grand-père… Il l'avait crue.

La manager craignait de devoir lui avouer la vérité un jour, s'il s'avérait qu'_il_ revenait. Il faudrait alors expliquer pourquoi l'enfant et l'homme se ressemblaient tant, pourquoi leurs yeux étaient semblables, pourquoi… Il y avait trop de raisons de craindre le retour de Hiruma… Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait trompé et que la preuve de son infidélité se tenait droit devant lui. Jusque là, elle avait réussi à expliquer la naissance de cet enfant par un jour où ils était rentré soûl. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, mais cet évènement lui avait bien profité et elle espérait pouvoir garder le secret encore longtemps…

Mais que se passerait-il s'il revenait ? Déjà quand elle pensait à lui, son cœur s'emballait. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ça serait si elle le revoyait… Le risque serait qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser… Quelle serait la réaction de son fiancé ? Terrible. Il aurait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre le père et la fille et la voir dans les bras du père lui confirmerait la vérité qui lui avait été cachée… Elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage en se disant que le démon qu'elle aimait toujours ne reviendrait pas vers son équipe…

Elle avait par ailleurs été surprise de ne pas le trouver sur tous les écrans de télévision, alors qu'il avait toujours dit qu'il ferait parler de lui jusqu'à ce que le monde entier soit effrayé par le simple fait d'entendre son nom… Il n'avait pas respecté ces paroles et elle se sentait perdue, elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur en Amérique. Après tout, elle savait que les rues de certaines villes étaient très dangereuses, là-bas… Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de songer à ça. En fait, les rues étaient dangereuses, certes. Mais ceux qui étaient en danger étaient les voyous qui y traînaient, certainement pas Hiruma ! De toutes manières, elle devait l'oublier et savourer sa vie avec celui qui deviendrait bientôt son mari. Elle avait accepté après un temps de réflexion d'un mois, où elle s'était morfondue, voulait encore gagner du temps pour permettre au quaterback de revenir et de la reconquérir, qu'elle puisse enfin vivre avec lui. Mais il n'était pas venu… Elle avait donc accepté sans regrets.

Les moments où elle pleurait, désespérée et apeurée face à la vérité qu'elle ne pouvait s'avouer, étaient passés pour des coups de blues et des crises dues à l'enfant... Mais elle aimait un autre homme que celui qui l'avait demandée en mariage et elle devait garder le secret pour elle. Elle avait tendance à pleurer dans les bras de Suzuna, qui était la seule à avoir deviné sans mal qui était le véritable père de Artémis… Elle-même avait été conquise depuis quatre ans par Sena, comme tous s'y attendaient. Mamori restait de longues minutes dans les bras de son amie et lui expliquait à voix basse ses problèmes pendant que cette dernière lui caressait doucement les cheveux…

L'équipe avait par ailleurs le soutien des joueurs qu'ils avaient connus lorsqu'ils étaient lycéens.

Sena s'entraînait au rôle de runningback et de linebacker avec Shin, Yamato et Agon, qui avait accepté après toutes sortes de supplications. Le runningback était donc devenu un redoutable joueur. De plus, il progressait énormément sur les passes grâce aux différents quaterbacks, à savoir Takami, Kid et Karin.

Monta, lui, faisait des sauts de plus en plus hauts. Il avait énormément grandi et faisait des bonds spectaculaires pouvant aller jusqu'à trois mètres de haut. Il était aidé par Sakuraba, Tetsuma, Ikkyu et Taka. Grâce à eux, il arrivait à attraper la Everest Pass de Takami, la passe ultrarapide de Kid, il suivait les routes… Et il continuait à progresser et sentait la respiration de la balle de plus en plus nettement. Il était par ailleurs entraîné avec Taki, qui apprenait l'humilité, chose qui avait pris du temps et pas mal de coups de poing, sans oublier l'enseignement intransigeant de Akaba, le tight end des Bando Spiders.

Yukimitsu s'entraînait tout aussi bien sur les réceptions que sur l'observation et restait parfois des heures à regarder les mouvements de ses coéquipiers avant de se lever de son banc et de demander une passe qui arriverait là où il n'y avait personne. Il passait aussi un temps fou à regarder des vidéos des matchs d'autres équipes qu'ils allaient affronter et de demander aux personnes présentes d'aller à certains endroits précis pour qu'il s'habitue aux mouvements.

Les linemen étaient entraînés par les meilleurs, à savoir Gaou, Banba, Mizumachi, Ootawara et d'autres venant des meilleures équipes.

Musashi avait pour entraîneur Koutarou, qui lui apprenait la finesse, le « smaart » comme il disait (en sortant brusquement son peigne et en se coiffant la frange, merci !). Mais il s'appliquait surtout à dépasser la barre des 60 yards, comme il l'avait promis à son ami.

Ishimaru, lui, s'entraînait seul, étant trop souvent oublié…

L'équipe dans son ensemble était surveillée par les Zokugaku Cameleons, avec qui ils faisaient souvent des matchs d'entraînement et de mise au point.

Le plus spectaculaire restait le progrès dans la course et le poids soulevé : tous les membres de l'équipe étaient passé en dessous de la barre des 5,7 secondes et au-dessus de la barre des 100kg, et ce sans exception. Tous avaient progressé…


	9. Bouleversement

_**Bouleversement**_

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant et comprit rapidement que c'était sa fille…

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans les vestiaires des Devil Bats, où ils laissèrent leurs tenues. Hiruma reçut de leur part son ancienne tenue marquée d'un 1. Il les remercia et emmena Mamori à part, dans une autre pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Artémis…

- C'est un beau nom… pour ta… non… notre fille…

La manager ne pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait donc remarqué… Il la prit soudain dans ses bras et la garda ainsi. Elle en fut surprise mais finit par le serrer dans ses bras, elle aussi.

- Ça fait longtemps… souffla Hiruma.

Elle hocha de la tête et se tu. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser, elle s'enleva immédiatement.

- Arrête… Déjà la nuit où nous avons conçu Artémis, je… j'étais déjà avec lui… Je n'ai pas envie de le tromper une fois de plus… Surtout que… c'est mon fiancé, maintenant…

Il en resta bouche bée. « Elle a fait vite… » songea-t-il.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu jeune ? Tu n'as que vingt deux ans…

- Laisse-moi vivre ma vie… lui dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son fiancé, laissant le quaterback seul.

« Rien ne t'aurait empêché de casser encore maintenant, Mamori… Je ne te comprends pas… » pensa-t-il en la regardant…

………………………………

Une dispute éclata. Il avait fini par se rendre compte de la ressemblance entre Hiruma et Artémis et avait demandé des explications à sa fiancée, qui refusait de lui en donner. Cela avait provoqué une grosse dispute : il insistait pour qu'elle lui explique et elle répliquait qu'il n'y avait rien. Le ton haussait rapidement, devenant effrayant. Elle finit par craquer et s'assit par terre, où elle pleura. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda pardon. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé… Impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau… Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et elle se retira aussitôt, les larmes aux yeux. Elle partit, ayant soudain besoin de calme, et emmena sa fille avec elle.

Elle alla voir l'entraînement à nouveau animé par les coups de feu du démon qui leur servait de quaterback et par les morsures du monstre qui lui servait de chien, appelé Cerberos. Le chien commençait par ailleurs à vieillir et sa vitalité en pâtissait. Mais il restait pour autant aussi redoutable et effrayant qu'avant. Ce jour là, chaque joueur -excepté Hiruma- eu droit à une bonne dizaine de morsures aux fesses, nécessitant pas mal de pansements. La manager sourit, amusée. Elle rejoint Suzuna qui les encourageait à supporter la douleur et à fuir l'espèce d'ours miniature qui les pourchassait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Illian les retrouva et prit sa fiancée par la taille. Mamori se laissa couler dans ses bras et en oublia presque ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Oi, fuckin' manager ! Tu viens nous chronométrer ? cria Hiruma, jaloux.

- Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! rétorqua la « fuckin' manager ». Deuxièmement, laisse-moi un peu de temps !

Mais elle finit par les rejoindre, laissant son fiancé s'occuper d'autres choses, et prit les temps de chacun :

- Sena : 4,2s

- Monta : 4,7s

- Taki : 4,7s

- Yukimitsu : 5,1s

- Juumonji : 5,2s

- Kuroki : 5,1s

- Togano : 5,3s

- Kurita : 5,7s

- Komusubi : 5,6s

- Musashi : 5,0s

- Ishimaru : 4,9s

- Hiruma : 4,7s

Elle fut agréablement surprise du résultat du quaterback : il avait fini par y arriver, il était passé sous la barre des 5 secondes !

Puis vint le lifting :

- Sena : 100kg

- Monta : 100kg

- Taki : 120kg

- Yukimitsu : 100kg

- Juumonji : 150kg

- Kuroki : 145kg

- Togano : 155kg

- Kurita : 210kg

- Komusubi : 170kg

- Musashi : 140kg

- Ishimaru : 105kg

- Hiruma : 120kg

Ce qui intéressait surtout Mamori, c'étaient les résultats de Hiruma, et elle n'était pas déçue… Lui, de son côté, était ravi de voir les progrès extraordinaires que son équipe avait fait…

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et la manager déglutit légèrement…

- Vous faisez quoiiiiii ? demanda Artémis, le faisant sursauter au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser. Mamori s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Rien, ma chérie…

- Mamaaaaaannnnn…

- Oui ?

- Z'ai remarqué que monsieur Hiruma, bahhhh il a les mêmes zyeux que moi !

La jeune mère fut surprise de la tirade et n'osa plus regarder sa fille, tant ce qu'elle disait était juste.

- Tu sais pourquoi il a les mêmes zyeux que moi, maman ?

- C'est parce que ta maman n'a pas été gentille avec ton papa, avant que tu soies née… Parce que ta maman a trop bien connu monsieur Hiruma…

« Monsieur Hiruma » la regarda et sourit. Mais Illian, le cher fiancé de sa belle, arriva à ce moment-là.

- Mamori, j'ai réservé la salle de fêtes, pour notre mariage, lui dit-il.

- Une bonne chose de faite, sourit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, pendant que « leur » fille allait voir Juumonji, qui avait lui-même été rejoint par sa petite amie, Hoshiko. En fait, elle déambulait dans toute la salle, saluant tout le monde, les taquinant quand ils étaient en couple et s'arrêta finalement devant Hiruma.

- Diiiiiiites ?

- Oui, Artémis ?

- Vous avez personne ? Vous êtes beau, pourtant ! dit-elle innocemment.

- Je n'ai personne, mais mon cœur est déjà pris…

- C'est qui qui a pris votre coooeeeeuuuuur ?

- Quelqu'un que tu connais… murmura-t-il en lui caressant la tête. Allez, va discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre ! conclut-il en la poussant un peu dans le dos.

L'enfant repartit, sachant qu'il ne lui dirait pas plus. Finalement, elle s'ennuyait à nouveau et alla voir le bon vieux Cerberos, qui faisait toujours attention à ne pas la blesser quand ils jouaient, tous les deux. Ils jouèrent à la chasse : le chien était le chien et la gamine était le gibier qu'il chassait. Elle fut vite plaquée au sol, hilare…

Illian regarda sa fille jouer avec le chien de cet homme qu'il n'appréciait guère et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce dernier, qui observait la même personne avec amour… avec cet amour qu'un père peut éprouver envers son enfant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mamori surveillait, elle aussi… Il lui posa la même question qui avait provoquée cette dispute insensée et elle n'y répondit pas.

- Artémis… Qui est son père ? Réponds, s'il te plaît…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Son père… ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, la surprenant. C'est Hiruma, pas vrai ? continua-t-il, la faisant trembler.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses belles joues, larmes qu'il essuya.

- Dis-le moi… Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste que tu m'assures que je peux te faire confiance… Que tu ne me trompes plus, maintenant…

- Oui… tu as raison… Artémis… est la fille de Youichi…

Il s'y était préparé au moment où il l'avait affirmé, mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa fiancée lui fit mal…


	10. Mariage

_**Mariage**_

Mamori se promenait dans les rues de Tokyo avec Suzuna. Elles discutaient tranquillement. Elles avaient décidé de faire les boutiques et dévalisaient les magasins. Soudain, la manager s'arrêta face à une robe de mariée… Elle flasha aussitôt et demanda à son amie de rentrer dans la boutique avec elle. Elle essaya le vêtement, qui se trouvait être léger. Elle l'acheta et les deux jeunes femmes repartirent puis entrèrent dans un magasin de bijoux, où elles trouvèrent leur bonheur : la supporter acheta une paire de boucles d'oreilles à l'effigie des bons vieux Devil Bats, leur emblème. La future mariée, elle, trouva un collier de différentes perles blanches assez discret, comme elle les aimait.

Leurs bras étaient déjà très alourdis par le nombre de paquets qu'elles avaient lorsqu'elles croisèrent Hiruma, qui passait par là. Elles lui demandèrent de porter les sacs à leur place, ce qu'il accepta, abasourdi : il y en avait bien une dizaine pour chacune… Si ça continuait comme ça, elles allaient finir par lui en accrocher au cou…

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur route à travers la ville, achetant tout ce qui tombait sous la main des deux femmes, rendant le joueur de football américain perplexe : comment pouvait-on tellement acheter ? Elles avaient déjà commencé les emplettes pour la fête costumée de Noël, qui se déroulait quatre mois plus tard… A se demander l'intérêt…

Elles dépensaient tout l'argent qu'elles avaient, ça en devenait fou. Heureusement pour elles, l'équipe croulait sous le fric… Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à une épicerie -la même que celle où le quaterback et la manager s'étaient croisé, cinq ans auparavant, la même nuit où les deux jeunes gens avaient conçu Artémis- pour acheter des chewing-gum sans sucre pour Hiruma.

- Non, tu ne prendras aucun chou à la crème pour la route, fuckin' manager… soupira le démon en la voyant une fois de plus baver devant l'étalage.

Ils continuèrent et Mamori supplia les deux autres de faire un détour par la boulangerie Kariya -nous savons tous que là se trouvent les meilleures pâtisseries, faites exclusivement de lait et non d'eau, et que la manager raffole de leurs choux à la crème…-, ce qui ne réussit guère… La seule réaction fut la raillerie de Hiruma :

- Tu tiens vraiment à grossir, dis-moi ! C'est pas bien ! Tu as pris combien de kilos, en mon absence ?

- Aucun ! répliqua-t-elle, le feu aux joues.

- Allez, avoue que t'as pris cent grammes ! continua-t-il.

- C'est pas vrai !

Et ils continuèrent à discuter de ce sujet follement… inintéressant pendant que l'antenne de Suzuna pointait la manager, comme autrefois. « Elle est encore sous son charme, elle ne peut pas le nier ! » pensa-t-elle, l'air malicieux.

………………………………

Le jour était arrivé. Mamori allait se marier… Elle était en train de se préparer pour la cérémonie et portait une superbe robe de mariée. Entièrement blanche, tombant jusqu'au sol, avec du volume. De longs gants recouvraient les mains de la future mariée et elle devait encore se maquiller quand quelqu'un entra. « Bah ! Probablement celle qui doit m'aider… » pensa-t-elle. D'où sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Tu es magnifique, Mamori… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être l'homme pour lequel tu te présentes ainsi…

- Y… Youichi ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! cria-t-elle.

- Non… Je vais t'aider, ma belle…

Et il attrapa ses longs cheveux bruns pour les coiffer en un élégant chignon. Il la pomponna pendant une bonne heure, en sorte qu'elle soit parfaite pour son mari, même si de son point de vue, elle l'était déjà. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il lui prit le visage entre les deux mains et la regarda attentivement. Une fois de plus, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa bien-aimée et inversement. Cette fois-ci, personne ne les dérangerait, il y avait veillé ; il restait par ailleurs encore une bonne demi-heure avant le début de la cérémonie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa manager, qui fut surprise. Elle n'eut pourtant pas de mouvement de recul et répondit au baiser. Elle ouvrit la bouche, permettant à Hiruma de l'approfondir. Elle avait oublié à quel point ses baisers étaient doux et commença à regretter d'avoir refusé de casser avec Illian pour se livrer au quarterback. Maintenant, il était trop tard… Ils étaient sur le point de se marier, elle ne pouvait plus…

- Tu as encore une dernière chance… pour m'accepter… et pour casser… murmura le jeune homme contre ses lèvres.

Elle lui coupa la parole par un baiser passionné et le poussa au sol. Il tomba sur le dos, écrasé par la belle femme allongée sur son torse.

- Non… C'est trop tard… souffla-t-elle.

Ils chuchotèrent ainsi, les lèvres presque collées, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte et dise à Mamori que l'heure de la cérémonie avait sonné. Ils se levèrent et elle défroissa sa robe. Elle lui donna un dernier baiser et sortit, plus radieuse que jamais. Il la suivit aussitôt et la mena jusqu'à son futur mari, où elle lâcha son bras pour prendre celui de ce dernier… Elle fit un sourire évasif au capitaine des Devil Bats et le couple se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle, où les attendait le prêtre. Il fit un long et ennuyeux discours avant d'en venir à la question habituelle :

- Misahashi Illian, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Anezaki Mamori ?

- Oui.

- Anezaki Mamori, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Misahashi Illian ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes._ Tu as encore une dernière chance… pour m'accepter… et pour casser… _Elle finit par lever la tête vers Illian.

- Je suis désolée, mais… commença-t-elle et elle se tourna vers le prêtre. Non… dit-elle.

Elle lâcha la main d'Illian et recula jusqu'à arriver à Hiruma, à qui elle sourit tendrement.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est lui que j'aime…

L'annonce avait provoqué un scandale chez la famille Misahashi et presque des hurlements de joie dans les Devil Bats, qui avaient eu du mal à supporter l'idée du mariage entre leur manager et cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient que du lycée et qui ne semblait pas tenir à les connaître davantage... Le capitaine de l'équipe se leva et lui entoura la taille d'un bras.

- Merci de m'avoir choisi… lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se serra contre lui et sourit pendant que Illian tentait de calmer ses parents outrés qu'elle ait choisi un homme « de la basse classe » -oui, parce que Illian fait partie d'une « classe » prétentieuse…- plutôt qu'un homme « digne d'elle », à savoir leur fils, qu'ils jugeaient être le seul digne de n'importe quelle femme, ce qui voulait naturellement dire que personne d'autre ne pouvait être digne de la moindre femme…

Les parents de Mamori, quant à eux, étaient fiers de leur fille : ils se souvenaient de cette soirée où Hiruma avait dormi chez eux et où la jeune femme leur avait avoué ses sentiments envers lui… Et ils le jugeaient parfait pour elle. Elle leur avait expliqué quel était son caractère et ils avaient vite compris que les deux se complétaient.

L'équipe sautait maintenant de joie, y compris Monta qui était maintenant pris par sa « fuckin' guenon », selon l'expression de leur capitaine. Et cette expression était fondée, la fille ressemblait vraiment à une guenon, autant que Monta ressemblait à un singe. En fait, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient pris, même Kurita et Komusubi : le premier avait pour petite amie -enfin petite, euh…- une femme baraquée ressemblant plus à un homme qu'autre chose appelée Margarita -origines russes obliges- et le second une superbe truie -à son image- répondant au nom de Victoria. Bref, tous étaient heureux.

Le prêtre, lui, se contrefichait de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait fait son travail comme il avait pu, il ne pouvait pas forcer une femme à se marier à un homme… Il était d'ailleurs déjà parti…


	11. Une vie de rêve

_**Une vie de rêve**_

_Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ?_

Cette question la tourmentait. Il lui proposait de venir vivre avec lui, dans sa maison -car il avait une superbe maison, ou plutôt ce que l'on pourrait appeler une villa, avec un jardin immense tout autour, des arbres _sakura_ et toutes sortes de plantations et d'occupations-. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre sur le coup et y réfléchissait encore. Voilà un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble officiellement, faisant des fans jalouses. Jusque là, elle avait toujours vécu chez ses parents et avait du mal à s'imaginer autre part… Pourtant, cette proposition aurait été acceptée par n'importe quelle fille sensée… Cela faisait-il d'elle une fille inconsciente ? Plus d'une fois, elle était venue dormir chez son petit ami, elle venait tous les après-midi discuter avec lui pour passer le temps et les animaux qui se trouvaient dans la maison la connaissaient. Alors elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même : il y avait bien plus de raisons d'accepter.

Elle avait demandé son avis à Artémis, qui avait sauté de joie en entendant cette proposition et l'avait suppliée d'accepter : elle voulait absolument vivre avec son père et s'amuser avec les chiens, chevaux et autres bêtes qui se trouvaient sur place. Mais Mamori n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Elle avait demandé conseil à ses parents. Ils avaient alors pensé trop fort qu'ils la jetteraient dehors si elle refusait. Malgré la menace non formulée, elle n'arrivait à rien. Plus rien ne pouvait la rattacher à sa maison et pourtant…

Les Devil Bats avaient été sollicités, eux aussi, à commencer par Suzuna, qui lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser, il lui offrait une vie de rêve. Elle le savait, mais cela ne suffisait pas… Il y avait quelque chose qui lui défendait d'accepter, quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié de lui dire, quelque chose de capital… Ce fut Sena qui mit le doigt dessus :

- La chose qui te gêne… T'a-t-il déjà dit qu'il t'aime ?

Oui, il avait trouvé…

……………………

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Hiruma en resta figé de stupeur. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand soudain, sa petite amie avait baissé la tête et s'était tue. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle lui avait posé cette question. La réponse lui paraissait pourtant évidente… Si évidente que…

- À quoi bon poser une question quand on en connaît la réponse, Mamori ?

- Si je te la pose, c'est que je veux la réponse… Je crois la connaître, mais je veux que tu me le confirmes…

Il ferma les yeux et colla sa tête contre le front de sa belle. Il inspira un bon coup, les rouvrit, l'embrassa et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Oui… murmura-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que j'ai eu l'air incertain… J'ai juste pris le temps de gober le fait que tu ne me fasses pas confiance…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Alors j'accepte, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se leva.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires chez moi, je reviens !

Il en conclut qu'elle venait vivre chez lui… Il alla à une fenêtre et observa leur fille, qui s'amusait follement avec Cerberos et la belle chienne noire aux oreilles blanches qu'il avait recueillie. Il entendit un petit jappement à ses pieds et baissa les yeux. Un des quatre chiots… Il sourit et lui caressa la tête. Les trois autres venaient de sortir mais celui-là avait tendance à traîner autour de lui. Étrange phénomène quand on pense que c'est le plus gentil… Il le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et continua à surveiller Artémis, plaquée au sol par le monstre qui lui servait de chien. Il avait été surpris en découvrant à quel point Cerberos était doux avec les enfants. Lui qui pensait que c'était une bête sanguinaire… Mais il fallait aussi dire que depuis que les Devil Bats avaient atteint les Shinryuji, son chien s'était adouci -quand même, jouer les pom-pom-girls… -. Mais cela venait certainement du fait que lui-même était bien plus « gentil »…

Angelus lui lécha le nez au moment où il rêvait légèrement, le réveillant. Angelus… Le nom que Mamori avait décidé de lui donner… Génial… Entièrement blanc avec un caractère d'ange. Hm, il comprenait quand même…

- Assis !

Il s'assit.

- Couché !

Il se coucha.

- C'est bien.

Il haleta.

Hiruma sourit : ce petit chiot n'avait pas plus d'un mois, mais il n'en restait pas moins le plus intelligent. Il lui caressa la tête et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Un chiot avait disparu… Il sortit aussitôt, suivit de Angelus, petit insouciant. Il siffla le petit chien qui manquait pendant que la chienne, Anika, reniflait autour d'elle, paniquée. Le quaterback finit par apercevoir le petit Babylon -nommé par Suzuna-, de la couleur de sa mère, en train de sauter à côté de Mamori, qui venait de revenir. Il sourit et vint l'aider, suivi de toute la tripotée de chiens et de leur fille.

- Maman, on va vivre ici ? demanda Artémis.

- Oui, ma chérie, sourit la jeune mère.

Elle sauta de joie et les suivit jusqu'à leur chambre luxueuse, où ils laissèrent les affaires de Mamori. Puis vint le tour de la chambre de la petite fille, qui fut ébahie devant la pièce qui était sienne : spacieuse ; entièrement blanche, ornée d'une frise faite en relief ; une immense armoire de bois de bambou accoudée au mur à sa gauche ; un sol fait de planches d'une agréable couleur coulant vers le beige ; un lit à baldaquin double ; la grande fenêtre face à elle pointée vers l'Ouest, recueillant tous les rayons de soleil de l'après-midi et illuminant la pièce ; une fenêtre pointée vers le Nord, une autre vers le Sud, permettant ainsi d'avoir à chaque heure de la journée de la lumière ; un grand bureau sous la fenêtre du Nord (on en conclut que l'armoire se trouve à côté de la fenêtre Sud). Elle sauta au cou de son père et lui donna un gros bisou et vint à sa mère à qui elle fit la même chose, la remerciant d'avoir accepté de vivre dans cette maison.

- Ravi que ça te plaise, ma belle, lui dit son père.

Ils redescendirent tous ensemble : Artémis préférait quand même être avec les animaux plutôt que cloîtrée dans sa chambre… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Satanas -on se demande qui l'a nommé ainsi…- et Bisounours -Artémis avait été prise par un énorme élan d'affection sans prendre en compte le fait que porter un tel nom était un supplice…- se battaient gentiment sous le regard des autres chiens. Satanas, à l'inverse de Angelus, était entièrement noir tandis que Bisounours avait la couleur de son père… Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent les trois humains arriver. Leur maître les siffla et ils allèrent tous ensemble aux écuries, où de superbes chevaux se trouvaient.

En les voyant, on avait du mal à croire que deux mois plus tôt, ces pauvres animaux étaient destinés à l'abattoir… ou abandonnés dans des prés depuis des lustres. Il n'y avait sur tous plus que des cicatrices discrètes des coups qu'ils s'étaient pris. Dans ce lot se trouvait un magnifique frison, un cheval d'attelage à la robe exclusivement noire et aux longs crins frisés. Se trouvaient aussi des arabes, des pur-sang anglais et même un andalou et un shire, une bête de deux mètres de haut, méritant bien son nom de cheval de trait, avec ses longs fanons blancs lui recouvrant les sabots. Il ouvrit les portes de tous les box et ouvrit celle menant au jardin, qui faisait office de pré, et laissa sortir les quelques vaches qu'il avait, en compagnie des équidés.

Ils laissèrent les animaux flâner autour de la maison et brouter à leur guise pendant qu'ils entraient à nouveau à l'intérieur, où Mamori se chargea de préparer un café pour elle et le quaterback et un chocolat chaud pour leur fille, pendant que ces deux derniers s'installaient dans le salon, où Artémis jouait à nouveau avec les six chiens qui étaient là, riant aux éclats, sous l'œil doux et attentif de son père…

Note pour les pas doués des chevaux :

- Les chevaux de trait sont des grosses bêtes détenant des records de taille et de poids : 2m au garrot, pouvant peser jusqu'à la tonne et demi. Certains, comme le shire ou le clydesdale, ont des fanons qui leurs recouvrent tout le sabot. Utilisés auparavant pour tous les travaux lourds, ils ne doivent leur survie… qu'à l'abattoir. Les races se sont faites de plus en plus lourdes pour répondre aux besoins des hommes et avoir plus de viande d'un seul coup. Mais maintenant, ils sont à nouveau allégés, histoire de ne pas avoir des vaches géantes à la place de chevaux…

- Les chevaux d'attelage sont à l'origine des chevaux de trait mais ils se sont allégés au fil des croisements avec des races légères (pur sang anglais, arabe,…). Par définition, ils tirent des attelages, qui sont plus légers que ce que tirent les chevaux de trait. Ils sont par ailleurs plus rapides que ces derniers, qui sont accoutumés au pas.

- Petite leçon sur les parties du corps d'un cheval :

1) le garrot est la petite bosse qui se trouve entre le dos et l'encolure (le cou), au-dessus de l'épaule.

2) Les fanons sont normalement une touffe de poils que tous les chevaux ont au niveau des jambes et plus particulièrement juste au-dessus du sabot, derrière la jambe. Ils servent de « gouttières » : lorsque leurs jambes sont mouillés, l'eau est « contenue » dans cette petite masse de poils et goutte de là. Les shire et le clydesdale ont des fanons commençant au genou et leur recouvrant entièrement la jambe de longs poils blancs.

- Les shires sont la race la plus grande chez les chevaux. Leurs sabots font la taille d'une assiette ils détiennent le record de taille équine : 2m10. Les falabella, 50cm au garrot, chevaux miniatures (parce que ce sont des chevaux, même pas des poneys), font bien pâle figure…


	12. Dure réalité

_**Dure réalité**_

Puis vint le délicieux goûter que la manager leur avait préparé : en plus des boissons chaudes, elle avait trouvé un superbe gâteau aux trois chocolats dans le frigidaire, qu'elle n'avait pas estimé à sa place… Et voilà où elle le voyait à sa place : sur un plateau d'argent, prêt à être mangé, pour ne pas dire dévoré ! Elle posa le plateau sur la table du salon et coupa le gâteau en plusieurs parts égales. La petite fille se rua sur la gourmandise et prit une assiette, quémandant un bout, faisant rire le père.

Elle reçut la part et vint s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans l'immense pièce, à côté de son géniteur. Sa mère vint se placer sur le même fauteuil que son amoureux, complètement collée à lui pendant qu'elle mangeait le délicieux gâteau. Elle avait posé devant eux une petite table où se trouvait finalement le plateau avec les deux tasses de café et la tasse de lait chocolaté. Une fois la grosse sucrerie finie, elle s'empara d'une des tasses dans laquelle elle mit du lait et un carré de sucre tandis que son petit ami prenait la deuxième tasse et y buvait déjà.

- Le café n'a pas besoin de sucre, fuckin'…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le coupa Mamori entre deux gorgées.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux. En tout cas, tu aimes grossir, remarqua Hiruma d'un ton railleur.

- Arrête avec ça, Youichi !

Artémis préféra se taire… Elle tenait sa tasse de lait au chocolat entre les mains et regardait le liquide brun d'un air vague. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur… Peur qu'ils ne se séparent à cause de cette dispute qui continuait.

Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien et tourna la tête vers ses parents… qui s'embrassaient ! Elle se détourna, ayant l'impression d'assister à un tabou. Elle sentit une main sur sa tête, qui la caressait… Elle tourna la tête et vit les visages bienveillants des deux adultes, sa mère dans les bras de son père, assise sur une de ses deux jambes.

- Viens donc là, il reste une place ! l'invita Hiruma.

Elle vint aussitôt sur la jambe restante et s'accouda au torse de son « papa », où elle s'endormit doucement…

…………………………

Son père l'emmena à l'école, où elle retrouva ses amies. Elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé :

- Maintenant, je vis avec papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, ivre de joie.

- Waaah ! T'as de la chance, son papa est célèbre ! répliqua l'une d'elles.

- Sa maman aussi… fit remarquer une seconde à l'oreille de la première.

Artémis acquiesça et commença à décrire l'immense maison, ne se rendant pas compte des regards jaloux que ses amies lui lançaient. Puis le maître vint chercher tous les élèves, qui se mirent tous à leurs places pour travailler. Il fit d'abord l'appel. Comme d'habitude, la première appelée était Anezaki Artémis, qui leva joyeusement la main en criant « présente ! ». Puis commencèrent les travaux, qui se faisaient à quatre. Comme d'habitude, la petite fille se mit avec ses trois amies. Mais ce jour-là, elle sentit une certaine réticence à lui parler… Les trois filles discutaient entre elles, mais il lui semblait qu'elles ne cherchaient pas à l'inviter dans le dialogue.

Les élèves firent donc le travail demandé jusqu'à la pause, où les trois amies de Artémis sortirent le plus vite possible, laissant cette dernière toute seule, à sa grande incompréhension. Elle les retrouva et tenta de savoir quel était leur problème. Elles refusèrent de lui répondre et se contentèrent de la chasser brutalement de leur groupe, provoquant un terrible choc chez la petite fille.

Elle alla dans un coin de la cour, où elle s'assit et se recroquevilla, la tête baissée derrière ses jambes tremblantes. « Ce qu'elles ont dit… c'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment une bourge ? Non… C'est… C'est pas moi qui suis riche… C'est papa… » songea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi m'abandonner ? C'est mal, d'être riche ? Il faut être pauvre pour être aimé ? Jusque là, elles étaient toujours avec moi… Alors pourquoi maintenant, quand je leur apprends que je vis dans une maison de rêve… ? »

Le reste de la matinée fut un calvaire pour la pauvre Artémis, qui faisait la moitié du travail à elle toute seule. Puis vint la seconde pause, où elle flâna dans la cour sous les regards de plus en plus méprisants sur elle : ses supposées amies faisaient courir le bruit qu'elle était une bourge, terme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle laissa son bentô, l'appétit coupé, et retourna au même coin que la précédente pause pour digérer ses émotions.

Plus la fin de la journée s'approchait et plus elle se sentait mal, écrasée par les regards des autres. L'école fut finalement terminée et elle sortit la dernière, histoire de ne pas sentir de lourds regards dans son dos, et alla au grand terrain d'entraînement de football américain.

……

Il était quatorze heures lorsqu'ils prirent leur pause, comme d'habitude. Mamori avait préparé un barbecue, ce jour-là. Ils mangèrent la nourriture absolument délicieuse et quelques minutes après le début de la pause, Artémis arriva. Hiruma l'observa un instant puis détourna la tête. Mamori, de son côté, voulut la voir et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle fut retenue par le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Laisse-la…

- Mais… Elle se sent mal, il faut savoir ce qu'elle a !

- Elle ne fait qu'apprendre la vie…

Elle le questionna du regard…

Artémis s'assit sur le banc et resta tête baissée. Cerberos approcha et lui lécha le visage, ne provoquant qu'une réaction minime. Elle le regarda à peine et rebaissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Cerberos…

Le chien insista et elle le repoussa de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui hurler dessus, le faisant couiner et retourner aux pieds de son maître, qui lui caressa la tête.

- Fallait pas, aujourd'hui…

Il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de sa fille et il alla la voir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à l'école ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Rien…

- Menteuse. Dis.

Elle plongea enfin ses yeux larmoyants dans les yeux rassurants de son père. Elle pleura de plus belle et vint se coller à lui. Elle attrapa son uniforme et pleura de tout son soûl. Il sourit, la serra contre lui et lui chuchota quelques mots doux à l'oreille. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et lui parla doucement. Il lui répondit après un long récit et la discussion s'arrêta là. Ils restèrent ainsi, la fille dans les bras puissants du père. Elle finit par s'endormir et il la posa sur le banc, avant de venir voir les autres. Il s'adressa à Mamori.

- Je vais la ramener à la maison, lui dit-il. Si quand je reviens, vous n'êtes pas en plein entraînement… menaça-t-il, s'adressant à son équipe, qui blanchit. Ils étaient encore en plein repas…

Il reprit sa fille dans ses bras et partit avec elle… Les Devil Bats mangèrent encore assez tranquillement leur repas et recommencèrent l'entraînement guidé par la manager.


	13. La célébrité, une passe vers le malheur

_**La célébrité, une passe vers le malheur**_

Cinq ans étaient passés.

Les Devil Bats avaient encore gagné. Ils gravissaient encore et encore les échelons. Devenus stars nationales, il leur était impossible d'être tranquilles un instant, avec les paparazzis qui les pistaient. Même lorsqu'ils allaient faire leurs emplettes, ils étaient certains d'avoir quelqu'un collé au derrière. Impossible de s'en débarrasser… Et c'est ainsi que le scoop de la semaine fut « Hiruma Youichi, le quaterback des Devil Bats, emmène sa fille à l'école ! », bien que le jeune homme ait l'habitude de le faire… Le seul endroit où les membres de l'équipe ne subissaient pas ces sangsues était leurs maisons (vive l'interdiction de la violation de domicile !)…

La semaine d'après, le scoop ne fut autre que « Hiruma Youichi a discuté avec le maître de sa fille ! »… Information absolument affligeante… Avec tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le quaterback, les journalistes pouvaient refaire son emploi du temps quotidien… Il soupira. L'équipe avait déjà un seul magazine qui leur était dédié… Les gens étaient tellement intéressés de savoir de Eyeshield 21 et sa petite amie vivaient ensemble alors que ça avait été vérifié depuis un an ou que le singe avait enfin trouvé sa dulcinée, ce qui était le cas depuis trois ans… ou encore que Hiruma avait une maison ! Informations frappantes.

La question du jour -car les gens avaient tellement de choses à dire sur la vie de l'équipe que le magazine était journalier- était « Le sang de Hiruma Youichi, surnommé 'le démon', est-il de la couleur normale, à savoir rouge ? ». Question pertinente. Surtout que tous ceux qui avaient assisté au match contre les Shinryuji, lors de l'ascension de l'équipe, avaient bien vu que c'était le cas, or beaucoup de monde avait vu ce match sensationnel. Les journalistes n'avaient tellement plus rien à dire qu'ils trouvaient des scoops partout. À se demander comment il pouvait avoir du succès…

Et pourtant, il en avait… grâce aux posters que l'on y trouvait ! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : un journal voulait dire un poster de chaque membre de l'équipe, soit au minimum quatorze posters -donnant un volume considérable, malgré le peu de pages qui s'y trouvent-. On pouvait aussi trouver sous cette forme les couples, en particulier Hiruma et Mamori (à la limite, Artémis avec eux) ou Sena et Suzuna. Les photos de groupe étaient aussi trouvées lorsque Hiruma acceptait, ce qui n'était pas chose faite si rapidement, et quelques interviews dans le mois.

Artémis était de plus en plus écrasée et méprisée à l'école : la célébrité de ses parents rendait les autres jaloux… Ils l'insultaient dans la cour, la roulaient dans la boue… et lorsqu'elle se rendait seule au terrain des Devil Bats, elle se faisait arrêter en cours de route et se faisait frapper. On la jetait à terre et elle était rouée de coups de poings et de pieds, la faisant gémir de douleur. Lorsqu'ils repartaient, elle se relevait difficilement, se cramponnant aux côtes, où des dizaines de bleus étaient visibles : conséquences des autres fois… Lorsque ses parents lui demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé, elle répondait qu'elle était tombée… Les hématomes, égratignures et autres blessures étaient pourtant trop marqués pour être causés par une simple chute… « Il aurait fallu tomber de rollers à pleine allure pour réussir à se faire ça… et encore. » leur avait fait remarquer Suzuna.

Les fois où quelqu'un venait la chercher, elle soupirait de soulagement et lançait un regard furtif à l'arrière.

Elle était pourtant une belle fille qui aurait fait chavirer des cœurs si elle n'était pas la risée de tous…

Un jour, elle alla faire ses tests médicaux comme tous les ans. Mais cette année, elle les redoutait et s'arrangeait pour les reculer… Ces tests nécessitaient que le médecin vérifie si tout allait bien et il allait écouter sa respiration… Qui serait certainement problématique. Elle était certaine que quelques côtes étaient fêlées par le nombre de coups qu'elle se prenait…

Ce jour finit par arriver et elle arriva chez le bon vieux docteur Migashi. Elle subit tout d'abord un ou deux vaccins puis vint le moment qu'elle craignait : l'examen. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire « Ah ! », ce qu'elle fit avec difficultés, puis il vérifia les oreilles, le nez… Et finit par écouter sa respiration… en profondeur. Elle devait pour cela inspirer et expirer profondément, permettant une meilleure perception. Il remarqua aussitôt le sursaut qu'elle avait chaque fois que son thorax était bien gonflé. Un sursaut de douleur. Il retira ses oreillettes et regarda les parents.

- Il faut que je fasse une radio, quelque chose cloche chez elle…

Mamori eut l'air paniqué et Hiruma fronça les sourcils. Artémis baissa la tête. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'ils ne découvrent le traitement auquel elle avait eu droit… Elle fut emmenée dans une salle où il prit la radiographie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait le résultat et colla la feuille contre une surface blanche prévue à cet effet. La jeune fille observa la réaction de ses parents. Sa mère plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée et son père resserra sa prise contre sa taille. Elle regarda à son tour la radiographie et se rendit compte que le résultat était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait : quatre côtes n'étaient pas fêlées, mais cassées ! Elle sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge et les larmes coulèrent. Sa mère pleurait, elle aussi, soutenue par son mari -car oui, ils étaient mariés et le journal qui leur était destiné ne l'avait même pas remarqué-, qui regardait leur fille.

Sa voix retentit :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

« Ils m'ont frappée, papa… » songea Artémis, sans oser le dire, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son père.

Il lâcha Mamori et s'approcha de sa fille qu'il prit par les épaules, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

- Réponds…

Ses jambes devinrent soudain incapables de porter son poids et elle s'écroula sur son père, qui fit attention de ne pas lui toucher les côtes endommagées. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Elle aurait aimé lui dire, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et lui demander pourquoi cela s'était passé ainsi, pourquoi _ils_ lui voulaient du mal… Mais elle ne réussit même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle resta ainsi, dans les bras de son géniteur, complètement détruite…

Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front et leva les yeux. Il l'aimait… Oui, elle le savait. Elle avait des personnes qui seraient toujours là pour la protéger. Et cet homme, si fort, dégageant une telle assurance, était son bouclier suprême… Un bouclier d'amour… Son père… Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Papa… gémit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Ils… Ils… m'ont… frappé… papa… réussit-elle à articuler malgré la douleur insurmontable.

- Qui ?

- Tu… Tu seras… toujours… mon bouclier… pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux un instant. À genoux, sa fille dans ses bras, il ne pouvait le nier. Il voulait la protéger et ferait n'importe quoi pour cela.

- Oui, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ferma lentement les yeux, plongeant dans l'inconscient. Il lui caressa la tête, passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux et se leva, la gardant dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers sa femme et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- On va y aller… Paye et après, on la ramène…

Elle hocha la tête et paya, encore bouleversée. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Hiruma fut contraint de conduire, ne tenant pas à avoir un accident qui ne tarderait pas à arriver s'il la laissait prendre le volant… Il lui confia Artémis, qu'elle berça doucement pendant le voyage. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, leur fille à nouveau dans les bras du père, les chiens se jetèrent sur eux, voulant jouer avec elle, jusqu'à ce que leur maître les chasse d'un ton menaçant. Voilà un an que Cerberos était mort… Il monta et Mamori ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre de Artémis. Il la laissa dans son lit et lui laissa un nouveau baiser sur le front avant de ressortir, pour qu'elle se repose tranquillement.

Au moment où il ferma la porte, Bisounours passa entre ses jambes et se faufila dans la chambre. Il la rouvrit immédiatement et vit l'animal se coucher contre la jeune fille. Il sourit et le laissa en paix. Il sortit pour de bon et rejoignit Mamori, qui était dans leur chambre, en pleurs. Il la serra contre lui et la laissa mouiller son T-shirt sous ses larmes. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'était calmée, après avoir été longtemps réconfortée par son mari, qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas la fin du monde : Artémis n'était pas sur le seuil de la mort…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui les a poussés à faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a fait de mal ?

- Rien… La jalousie fait faire de drôles de choses, parfois…

……………………………

Un mois était passé lorsque Artémis se décida à revenir à l'école. Elle avait peur… Ses côtes avaient pris du temps à se reconstruire un minimum, mais elles avaient encore besoin de temps pour être entièrement « rétablies »… Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut accueillie de la manière la plus terrible qui soit :

- Oh, mais voilà Miss Monde qui se pointe !

- Tu nous as manqué, petite salope !

- Magnifique, notre souffre-douleur est de retour !

- Qu'est-ce que t'avais ? Encore un petit voyage aux frais de tes parents les super héros ?

- Ou peut-être un rhume qui ternissait ton image au regard du monde à cause d'un nez qui coule ?

Elle eut envie de pleurer mais passa sans rien dire. C'était de leur faute si elle avait été clouée au lit pendant tout ce mois… De _leur_ faute… Elle ne vit pas le pied qui s'était tendu devant elle et elle s'étala de tout son long, provoquant des rires méprisants et une terrible douleur aux côtes. Aussi étrange que cela ait pu paraître, avant de connaître son état, elle n'avait pas été sensible à ce point… Mais quand elle avait vu ses côtes brisées, la douleur refluée était ressortie d'un seul coup… Elle se releva et fit face à celui qui lui avait fait le croche-pied, qui n'était autre que le leader de ses persécuteurs. Elle eut un sursaut de peur puis se reprit et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, à me regarder comme ça, Miss Parfaite ? Hein ?

- Je ne me suis jamais proclamée comme une grande star, c'est vous qui m'avez poussée dans ce gouffre… murmura-t-elle. Je voulais avoir une vie normale, avec des amis autour de moi… Des amis avec qui je pourrais tout partager… Vous… Vous m'avez toujours vue comme une espèce de monstre qu'il faut tuer…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas acceptée ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? cria-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avez-vous battue ? Est-ce que tu connais la raison de mon absence ? HEIN ?

Le garçon face à elle fut impressionné par le ton qu'elle prenait et la laissa continuer sans piper mot. Elle leva son T-shirt, laissant voir de terribles hématomes qui choquèrent les gens de l'école, qui ne se doutaient pas qu'elle était battue par une bande. Ils pensaient qu'elle était seulement insultée et traitée de tous les noms… Mais jamais ils n'auraient cru ça…

- Quatre côtes cassées, mon pote… J'espère que ça te suffit… siffla Artémis. Alors maintenant, réponds-moi : pourquoi ?

- La célébrité est une passe vers le malheur, répondit-il mécaniquement…


	14. Excuses acceptées

_**Excuses acceptées**_

Aku et Kyoko vivaient ensemble à Hokkaido. Il leur arrivait de venir à Tokyo pour voir les Devil Bats, faisant sensation dans le journal qui avait monté en succès, donnant de bonnes informations. Artémis était toujours ravie de voir son parrain et sa tante, qui restaient toujours une bonne semaine chez ses parents…

Ils arrivaient au loin. Deux hautes silhouettes. Aku et Kyoko. C'était encore le matin, Artémis était toujours à l'école, le jour de son retour.

Les entraînements arrêtèrent aussitôt et Hiruma vint à la rencontre de son ami et de sa sœur. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et ils retournèrent vers le reste de l'équipe, à qui ils dirent bonjour. Aku remarqua soudain un reflet de lumière sur le doigt de son meilleur ami. Il regarda plus attentivement.

- Oh, t'as fini par te marier, Youichi ?

- Yop.

- Et t'as pas été foutu de nous inviter ?

Il sourit.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

Kyoko lui rendit son sourire. Elle-même était mariée à Aku et ils avaient invité toute la bande. Elle observa l'équipe et…

- Tiens ? Eyeshield 21 a fini par procréer, lui aussi ? remarqua-t-elle, le faisant rougir. En effet, il tenait un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus dans les bras.

Ils reprirent l'entraînement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Artémis, qui, en voyant les deux nouveaux venus, courut vers eux et leur sauta dans les bras, ravie de les revoir.

La semaine fut programmée par tout le groupe, qui décida de faire du patin sur glace pour le reste de la première journée. Le lendemain, le dimanche, ils iraient à la plage. Le surlendemain serait entraînement en l'attente de la fin des cours de la jeune fille puis ils feraient un tour à un parc d'attraction…

La journée fut tout simplement géniale pour Artémis, qui s'amusait follement, parfaitement à l'aise sur ses patins à glace. Elle enchaînait les figures, en grande habituée, et faisait des courses avec ceux qui le voulaient. Naturellement, lorsqu'elle concourait avec son père, elle se faisait battre à plate couture, mais elle n'en restait pas moins heureuse. Elle en oubliait ses problèmes de relations avec ceux de son école…

Le lendemain, une superbe photographie du groupe à la patinoire avait été prise et mise dans le journal. On y voyait le quaterback et sa fille en pleine course, le premier largement devant, la seconde complètement hilare. Mamori aidait Sena à se relever après une chute stupide sous le regard amusé de Suzuna, les trois frères Hah-Hah discutaient en patinant lentement, leurs petites amies cramponnées à leurs bras, Yukimitsu était étalé sur le ventre, tout comme Taki, Musashi et Komusubi restaient à côté de Kurita qui battait des bras pour rester en équilibre, Monta était à genoux devant Minako, alias sa guenon, la main sur le cœur, en train de lui faire une déclaration. La belle Marina, femme de Musashi, observait son mari s'occuper de son ami et souriait. Aku et Kyoko, eux, se tenaient devant Hiruma, prêts à l'arrêter pour permettre à Artémis de gagner. Il fallait ensuite vraiment regarder dans le moindre détail pour trouver Ishimaru, dont seule la tête était visible dans un coin de la photo… Le reste des filles (à savoir Margarita, Victoria et les petites amies de Yukimitsu, de Taki et de Ishimaru) étaient assises sur les sièges autour de l'immense plaque de glace et discutaient avec animation. Bref, une sacrée photo intitulée « Un samedi à la patinoire ».

Après avoir vu cette superbe photo, le groupe se retrouva au terrain d'entraînement, d'où ils allèrent à la plage, quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin. Ils se baignèrent toute la matinée, mangèrent un délicieux barbecue préparé par les femmes et replongèrent dans l'eau.

Mamori sentit soudain quelque chose lui attraper les épaules et l'emmener vers l'arrière, la faisant crier de surprise. Sa tête finit dans l'eau et elle se relva aussitôt, toussant énergiquement. Elle tourna la tête et vit un Hiruma riant aux éclats.

- Youichiii ! se plaignit-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air séducteur et elle rougit.

- Oui, fuckin' femme ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Eh oui, il avait décidé de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Mais le « fuckin' manager » ne marchait plus, étant donné qu'elle était maintenant sa femme. Il avait donc fait une variante et l'appelait « fuckin' femme », rien que pour l'énerver de ne pas utiliser son prénom…

La journée qui suivit, de nouvelles photos avaient été faites : tout d'abord, tout le groupe en train de manger le délicieux barbecue. La deuxième photo était tout le monde dans l'eau, en pleine phase de jeux : ils s'éclaboussaient mutuellement.

Hiruma ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que « ces fuckin' journalistes de ce fuckin' journal savaient quand même prendre des vraies fuckin' photos ».

Artémis, après avoir embrassé ses parents, sa tante et son parrain, partit à l'école, seule comme d'habitude. Elle sentit une boule d'anxiété monter dans sa gorge. N'importe quoi pouvait se passer… _Il _pourrait essayer -et réussir sans problème- de se venger… Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut surprise de l'accueil chaleureux que les autres élèves avaient préparé pour elle. Ils s'étaient agglutinés autour d'elle et ils l'escortèrent où qu'elle aille. Tous lui demandaient pardon. « Est-ce ça… d'être aimée ? » songea-t-elle. Elle aperçut soudain, du coin de l'œil, une caméra mal cachée par les feuilles d'un arbre. Un paparazzi… Elle continua son chemin comme si ne rien n'était et alla en classe, tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Que de regards bienveillants sur elle. Ils avaient tant changé à son égard…

Les cours commencèrent… avec du japonais. Ils firent une dictée puis la corrigèrent aussitôt. Comme d'habitude, Artémis fit un sans faute et fut félicitée par le maître. Elle était en CM1, mais il lui proposait de sauter une classe, tant elle était douée… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de mathématiques. Avec le père qu'elle avait, elle était bien obligée d'avoir des résultats fulgurants en cette matière… Jamais une faute de calcul dans ses interrogations. Il avait fini par lui donner des tests destinés aux lycéens… Ce qui ne changeait rien. Elle réussissait sans mal les équations, racines carrées, calculs de volumes et autres choses complexes. La journée toucha à sa fin. Elle était heureuse, les autres la considéraient enfin pour ce qu'elle était… Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait… Elle ne _l_'avait pas vu de la journée…

Elle marchait, songeuse, vers le terrain d'entraînement quand elle se fit arrêter pour la énième fois depuis ses débuts à l'école et fut plaquée contre le mur. Elle reconnut Sakuba, le leader de ses persécuteurs. Mais cette fois-ci, il était seul. Voulait-il savourer sa vengeance en solitaire ? Elle ferma les yeux, attendant d'être frappée et jetée au sol. Le coup ne vint pas. Elle se sentit uniquement enlacée… L'odeur corporelle du garçon n'était pas désagréable… Elle garda les yeux fermés, savourant le moment. Il finit par la lâcher et elle le fixa dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

- Pardonne-moi… la coupa Sakuba.

Elle en resta sans voix. Il lui avait vraiment demandé pardon ? Elle finit par sourire et lui laissa un baiser sur la joue.

- Excuses acceptées, murmura-t-elle à son oreille…


End file.
